Rewritten
by animexxfreakxx
Summary: They say that you only live once. So tell me, why was I given a second chance to live in a story that I thought not to be true? What other reason than to rewrite said story. Oc self-insert Rated T for almost everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **I just couldn't help myself. As plot bunnies cloud my head, I have no choice but to entertain my ever bored self with something new until these damn bunnies decide that they will disappear!  
**

 **Anyway, This story was inspired by some GREAT self inserted fanfics I ever read:**

 **Iryo-nin Kasa by Vaengir**

 **Of the river and sea by Aleycat4eva**

 **Spider thread by blackcatgirl**

 **Vapors by ElectraSev5n**

 **Okay that's all the dedications and if you have never read any of these, I recommend you do. They will change your views on self inserts. Seriously.**

 **...'...**

I never thought that school would kill me. Well, technically it wasn't school that killed me. It was a stupid taxi driver driving way too fast that my mother would've gotten a heart attack, carrying me to school that did kill me. I always liked traveling at high speeds. Call it what you want, but the way your heart beats against your chest as you almost fly on the high way, the feeling of your stomach squeezing with some kind of excitement when you turn corners at neck break speeds, always excited me. So I wasn't bothered at the speeds the young taxi driver drove with. All I could think of was meeting to school on time.

So I guess me dying was my fault- the taxi driver too. But I was in such a rush to reach to school on a rainy Thursday morning that I didn't think once about taking the bus. Something about my hair getting wet along with the baggage I had to fetch. Go ahead and say I'm a lazy teenager. I dare you. You wouldn't be calling me that (if you are) if you had to carry a whole table set- cutlery included- along with the requirements to set a table just to get a high score in Home Management.

And like a spoiled brat, I made my mother give me extra money to catch a cab.

"Good luck!" That was the last time I saw my mother. Standing at the gate of our home, a tired smile on her face. "Love you!"

"Love you too, mom!" Eight minutes later, the yellow taxi cab had slid off the road due to a truck appearing out of nowhere and slamming into another one before going hood first into a very large gutter. My last thoughts as I lay in the back seat with what must be a fatal injury to my head after slamming into the left window of the car were simple:

 _I fucking hate rainy days._

My vision had blanked out right after that before I could no longer feel the pain of being in a car crash.

...'...

 _Where am I?_

I couldn't place where I was. Was this the after life? Was this suppose to be the awesome place that has dogs with wings and people with halos above their heads wearing all white? Or is it the very hot place with a demon as the ruler and a rather large fork in his hand?

Well I couldn't make out anything because I couldn't see shit. Like all that was there was darkness, darkness and more darkness. For some reason, I was pushed into a curling inward position due to something- I don't know what it was- pressing against me at all sides. I don't know how long I was positioned like this, but I knew I was going to get cramps when I finally got loose of... where ever I was.

But, after what felt like _years_ or more, I could feel myself being shoved out of the position. You would think I would be ecstatic at this but I wasn't. It hurt like hell how the -whatever it was- was pushing me away like I had over stayed my welcome. For some reason I don't want to leave. Maybe because after awhile I had gotten used to the dark and quiet.

I could finally see light once more and it made my eyes burn. Imagine my surprise when I feel like something pulls me out of where ever I was and hold me with it's very giant hands.

Its like something goes off when I breath in for the first time. Very loud noises are heard all around me as the rough hands handle me and I can't help but begin to cry. Because even though I could see a little better, I couldn't see clear. I couldn't make out what the noises were or why someone was holding me.

 _Was I alive? How can that be? I thought I died..._

Just then I register the fact that someone was holding and now was wrapping me up in what feels like a blanket which was kinda scratchy against my skin. I was then passed over to someone and brought close to their chest. By the softness of their voice, I guess it was a woman. And by the way she was holding me, I knew this was my new mother.

Yep. I was somehow a baby. A fucking sixteen year old had somehow been made into a baby.

Don't tell me this is like one of those fanfictions I always read?

 _Oh no. Oh NO. OH FUCK NO!_

I didn't even realize I was crying again until I heard gentle shush noises coming from the woman that held me. For some reason, I could make out her voice, even though I don't understand what ever she's saying. It was still comforting and by the way she was slowly rocking me back and forth made me sleepy.

 _Maybe it won't be so bad being a baby again..._

That was the last thought I had before I fell into a deep slumber.

...'...

I had counted the amount of days it took me to see anything very clearly. It had took twelve weeks. _Twelve weeks_ of me only seeing blurs and understanding nothing that came out of the mouths of the persons who would be near me. It was vaguely familiar how they spoke, yet I couldn't place what language it was. As far as I knew, I only spoke English.

Anyway, slowly my sight began to return to me little by little. I could see that my sheets were a light pink, my cradle was a light brown color and my ceiling was a plain white. But when my mother- she would usually be the one to pick me up to feed me- picked me up, I couldn't make out her face and it usually got me frustrated. I wanted my sight back, dammit!

Now, I wished I could have stayed in that state a little longer.

It wasn't my mom who had greeted when my sight had decided to clear up. No, it was what supposed to be a younger looking version of one of the most popular characters in Naruto. Well, not all that popular. But still, Tsunade is pretty popular because I recognized her instantly. I could feel my small useless body freeze when my eyes met with her light brown ones.

She looked happy, with a smile on her face and I supposed what she was saying was supposed to be cooing. I sure as hell wasn't happy.

 _How the fuck was I somehow in the arms of a teenaged Tsunade Senju?!_

I was freaked out. I was scared. I mean I even tried to do the Dorothy thing minus the clicking my heels.

 _There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home._

Upon opening my eyes, the damned girl was still staring down at me grinning.

 _Fuck._

I knew I shouldn't have cried, but I couldn't help it, being a baby and all.

...'...

After calming down over the fact that I was somehow reincarnated into the Naruto Universe, I began to think.

Okay, so I was somehow here and this somehow feels like those damned fanfics I read all the time. At the moment, I was in my crib staring up at my boring ceiling. Tsunade after realizing that I wouldn't quiet down, had put me back down and had yelled for who I supposed to be my mother. It didn't take long for the woman to appear.

And for the second time that day, I wanted to cry. The woman was beautiful. No doubt about it. But she looked so much like Tsunade. They had the same hair, eyes even the same face structure. And from the smell of jasmine and flowers when the woman picked me up, I knew she was my new mom who I hadn't been able to recognize for the first twelve weeks in this new body.

But instead of crying, I felt my self-like usual- calming down when she just rocked me slowly in her arms while trying to make me stop crying by cooing in a very soft tone. I found myself quieting down after that and just blatantly staring up at her in awe. She really was beautiful.

After force feeding me- because who in their right minds would want to _suckle_ on a woman's breast when themselves is a woman- she had put me down and tucked me in.

And now, I was left to weep on losing my family and having to live the rest of my life in an anime. But I couldn't be doom and gloom. Like my mother- my real mother- would always say 'If life gives you lemons, make lemonade'.

 _But what if this fucking life can't make lemonade!_

...'...

At nine months, I found myself able to sit up. My whole new family was happy over the fact. Even though I was just sitting up. It was hard work getting this body to obey my commands. I couldn't _wait_ to finally being able walk again, _run_ again and climb the most annoying part of being a baby would have to be teething.

My gums itched like hell and I would usually put my hands into my mouth to try and stop the itching, even stooping so low as put my favorite blocks into my mouth to try and ease the itching. I hate teething!

But I did try to speak, though sounds like 'ma' 'ba' and 'na' were all I were able to speak at first.

I am distracted as a figure topples down beside me. I can't help but sigh. It seemed my older brother had lost interest in tottering around what can only be the living room. Even though I had no interest in playing with the cute little Nawaki, he didn't seem to understand as he began to babble.

Now that I had realized that it was Japanese everyone was speaking, I had started to listen in more. I had even found out my new name.

 _Shimenawa_

After realizing that every time my mother held me she kept repeating the word to me, I had come to the conclusion it was my new name. Other than that, Nawaki always referred to me as 'Shi-nee'. I was kinda jealous of the brown haired boy. My tongue still felt to thick to even say one word unless it was those stupid sounds, that I know no one understood. Be it English or Japanese. That didn't stop me from absorbing everything that anyone spoke around me.

Down to little Nawaki I listened to. But at the moment I had no interest in him. The small blocks that mother had left for me to play with had my full attention. For some reason, the colorful wooden blocks were more interesting than the mindless babble Nawaki was sprouting.

A tug on my hair signaled he didn't like that I was ignoring him.

"Shi-nee!" He also didn't like the fact that I had pulled his hair in retaliation. Before a fight could break out, our older sister had appeared separating us from each other. Due to my low understanding on what she was saying, I could only make out that she was scolding us. I really didn't give a damn. He started it first.

...'...

 _Finally_ after much hard work, I was able to make my first step. I must've have looked like an idiot how I clutched onto the couch as I tottered toward where my mother was. She was leaning forward, hands on her knees as she encouraged me toward her. It was only us and Nawaki at home since Tsunade seem to be off on another mission and father- who I barely saw at all- was out for the moment.

Nawaki sat in his chair, awaiting mother's lunch but was starting to look impatient. I smile slightly, showing off my empty mouth with the beginning of teeth appearing in some places, as I continued my long - but was actually really short- journey to my mother's awaiting arms. Just when I was getting a hang of walking without needing the support of the beige couch, I had to trip over my chubby feet. But luckily I had made it to my mother, who enveloped me into a hug while giving me praise.

For some reason, this made me giggle and I truly felt happy for once. It felt so good being in a loving embrace. It reminded me of my first mom. I had taken to call them by first and second respectively. My chubby hands grip onto her light blue shirt as she lifts me up while planting a kiss on my forehead. Setting me down next to the now giggling Nawaki, I wait patiently for the food to be served.

 _I could get use to this, yeah._

Not long after that, I had said my first word. And it couldn't have been the best moment. It was the first time I met my grandmother; Mito Uzumaki. The entire family was celebrating my first birthday when the woman had appeared. She looked like the exact Mito from the anime. Her eyes had fell on me and I couldn't help but go quiet.

Even though at least three shinobi were flanking her while she held onto her walking stick, I could still feel the dignified air that came off of her. How she held herself. My mother at the moment had been holding me and took me toward the lady who had taken a seat on her couch. Somehow, she looked wrong there. Like she's suppose to be sitting on a throne or something.

"Shimi-chan, meet your grandmother, Mito." Setting me on my feet, I couldn't see the smile on my mother's face. My eyes were on the woman now. She looked like my father, or he looked like her. Although Yuichi didn't have her red hair, they had the same pupil-less eyes that somehow always looked pretty, and noble air around them.

I kept on staring at the beautiful woman as everyone chuckled. Even at this age she looked beautiful. Did I mention how beautiful this woman is? I wonder if I'll ever be that pretty when I'm that old. My thoughts are interrupted when she finally speaks.

"Such a pretty child." I blink when a smile graces her lips and I can't help but return it.

"Thank you." For some reason, the room had gone silent. Looking around I found everyone staring at me; mom, dad, Tsunade and even Nawaki had stopped eating the sweet treat that can only be dango. He is the first to speak.

"Nee-chan just talked!" This seemed to have woken everyone up as they all surrounded me and started to celebrate. I guess first words truly are special to families. I feel a smile lighting up my features as my dad picked me up and spun me around before my mother collected me and nuzzled me to her chest, rapidly repeating 'that's my girl' over and over again. Tsunade and Nawaki cheered in the background, big grins on their faces while grandmother Mito chuckled softly. Again I felt myself thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

That maybe I could fit in into this world.

...'...

 **Alright, my back hurts like hell and I'm hungry so I'mma cut it here. ^_^ Review my lovies. I also eat those you know. They give me love :3**

 **Here's a funfact for you:**

 **Shimenawa literally means enclosing rope in Japanese.**

 **Tsunade's name means mooring rope**

 **Nawaki means rope tree**

 **So the siblings all have similar names :3 in a sense**

 **Bear with me please. I know it's short and maybe a little fast paced but it will get better in the next chapter! Promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One  
**

 **Sorry it took so long to update. Blame it on my laziness and manga... yeah anyway thanks guys for the encouragement and the follows and faves... I have a busy schedule since I have to update other fics also and I have a couple I'm working on that aren't posted here. So enjoy and nuf love :)**

 **Disclaimer (for the rest of this story): I do not own Naruto nor any of it's characters. They belong to it's rightful owner, who really is awesome (not like Prussia tho).**

 **...'...**

There are a lot of things I regret not being able to do before dying. Like kissing that one guy that I had a crush on or helping my friends get better grades or going to the show called Price is Right... I had always wanted to win a trip to the islands. But most of all I regret never getting to say good bye to my family. To tell them I loved and still do care about them. How I never got the chance to actually appreciate the appearance that I had been blessed with that I had taken no heed to take care of.

Now as I stare at the mirror I can't help but cringe.

This wasn't the dark skinned teen with mid length, thin, brown hair and boring dark eyes. This was entirely different person that I now have to constantly remind myself that it was me. Although my skin wasn't as dark as the old me, it still has a tan tone to it that I must have inherited from father. Matter of fact, I looked just like him. I had the dark hair which mother had put into a pony tail that reached to my mid back, and it was more voluminous than what I had in my past life. But the feature that I loved the most that I had gotten from the Senju man was the eyes that both him and grandmother Mito has. The pupiless dark eyes stare right back me and I can't help but grin.

"I love my eyes." I could see my father who stood by my door to my room raise an eyebrow. I mean I understand his confusion. Why would a four year old be so infatuated with their eyes? Well a four year old who is actually nineteen would.

"Are you finished gazing? Or do I have to leave you behind?" Whirling around, I stare up at the amused look that my father directs at me before grinning.

"Let's go!" It was kinda my first time out of the Senju compound and I really wanted to get a good look around. After much pestering, father had agreed to show me around the village. Since Nawaki had been out once, he had declared he would join to show his Imouto the village.

Said child stood waiting at the door leading out of our home. Upon seeing me being guided by father, he immediately latches onto my free arm and begins to tug us to the open. The midday sun greets us as we leave the household. I can't help but glance around. Unlike in the series, it seems the Senju were a clan and inhabited a pretty large part of it that is slightly surrounded by trees. Hashirama trees at that.

I had always wondered what had happened to the Senju clan after the Second Shinobi war?

"Good day, Yuichi-san. Taking the kids for a walk I see." A familiar face stops to smile at my father while ruffling both Nawaki's and my head. "Good morning, Nawaki-chan, Shimenawa-chan."

"Call me Shimi-chan." I can't help but mutter as my brother politely responds to the greeting. I found my name a little bit too long for my liking and had picked up the habit of letting persons call me Shimi-chan instead.

The brown haired man chuckles while my father reprimands me for not responding politely. I can only pout.

...'...

"And that's the Hokage mountain!" Looking to where Nawaki was pointing I find myself face-to-face with the famous Hokage mountain. I quickly recognize the three faces as the Hokages and can't help but wonder when the fourth one would be put up.

Father had taken us to almost all the places that he could think of and now we stood right near the Academy where Nawaki quickly pointed out the Hokage mountain.

"Someday I'll be Hokage too, Shi-nee." A glance toward the boy makes me smile at the determined expression.

"You can't be Hokage until you graduate from the Academy, right Otou-san?" said man nods from his place behind us. Nawaki huffs crossing his arms across his chest.

"I know that." After hinting at the need for something to eat, father takes us to a stand that sells dango. I can't help but deflate ever so slightly. I had wanted to eat at the famous ramen place named Ichiraku, but after asking father if there were any ramen restaurants, he had stated that there weren't any.

 _Huh, guess Ichiraku isn't open yet._

Afterwards, father leads us to a small play area where Nawaki instantly runs on and begins to play with the other children. I can't help but sigh while watching father head toward a bench where he takes a seat and pulls out a book from the jacket he wore.

 _I guess I'm on my own then._

Heading toward the group of swings that the children hadn't bothered to play on, I take a seat and just begin to swing. I could remember the times when my sister and I would go to the nearby park when were little just to go on the swings and see which one of us could go higher.

At the thought of my older sister I can't help but close my eyes. Although it's been four years of being reborn, I could feel memories slipping away. I didn't want memories of my old family to disappear...

 _Name, Shani Gomes. Relation? Older sister. Age, nineteen- now twenty-three. Favorite food? Curried chicken. Idol? Beyonce-_

"Excuse me?" Opening my eyes from my recap, I find a boy who seems around my age smiling sheepishly at me. Seeing that he has my attention, the four year old continues. "Can I sit with you?"

 _Such a polite young boy._ "Sure."

For the next hour or so, the two of us didn't communicate which gives me the idea he wasn't much of a talker. The most he would say would be a hum as he let his little feet push him back and forth. I found myself relaxing into the quietness that he had along with the calmness that came off of him that made me relax farther into my seat.

Finally, Nawaki appears looking slightly disheveled telling me father was ready to go.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" The boy seemed surprised at my question but gives me a soft smile that looks so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on why it would be.

"Yes. It was nice to meet you..."

"Shimenawa Senju, but call me Shimi-chan." I say clasping my hands behind my back as the boy nods.

"My name is Minato Namikaze, nice to have spent time with you, Shimi-san." I guess I should've looked for it. I mean come on! What was going on with my brain at that precise moment when _the_ Minato Namikaze introduces himself to me. I couldn't do anything but stare as Nawaki begins to pull me away from the spiky blonde haired child. I can only act dumbly as my father decides to carry me since I wasn't responding.

All I could think about was how cute Minato was as a child.

...'...

"What's up with Shimi-chan?" Looking up I frown slightly as Tsunade looks down at me from her place on the sofa. The blonde haired kunoichi had just returned from her training with her team and had taken a seat on the coach as Nawaki babbled on about our day in the village.

"I'm fine, Nee-chan. Just a bit tired." I answer while my eyes return to my favorite block set. The teen mumbles 'If you say so' before returning her full attention to Nawaki who hadn't noticed the question or he had ignored it.

 _So Minato and I are the same age..._

That would mean I'm somewhere either at the end or in between the Second Shinobi War. Nawaki would be entering the academy a couple months from now and then when he graduates...

My grip on the red block in my hands tighten at the thought. _I have to save him from dying... But how?_

After dinner and a bath, Nawaki and I were put to bed. Since the two of us shared the same room, it came as no surprise when the six year old slides under my covers and quickly grip onto me. This routine had begun to happen when he had first woken up from his first nightmare. All I could do was pat his head as his breathing began to even out until he fell asleep.

It seems tonight he was a little talkative though.

"Ne, Shi-nee, you're joining the academy too, right?" I'm startled by his question. _What brought this on?_

"I don't know..." I answer truthfully. Although I know I could help in protecting everyone I cared about if I became a Kunoichi, I didn't know if I was good enough to be one.

"I think Shi-nee would make a great Shinobi if she tried." Nawaki mumbles from beside me and I turn to look at him. He had one of those eye closing smiles that I had always envied over not being able to do naturally. "Though she would be second best."

I laugh at his comment and pull the little boy closer to me which makes him squawk. I am so gonna miss these cuddles when he gets older.

"I'll try just for you then." I say which Nawaki nods to and before I knew it, he had fallen asleep. Not wanting to be bested, I soon follow afterwards.

...'...

 _I hate chakra.  
_

There I said it. Sue me for hating the goddam thing. Unlike in those pretty SI insert fanfics, this _thing_ takes a lot of concentration and patience to use. And I don't have any of those. What can I say? I have a short attention span now and was actually known for being flighty in my past life.

I let out a strangled sound that sounds close to a mix between a groan and a whine. Letting my hands rest on top my head, I gave up trying to focus on the famous leaf exercise. Although I could feel the warm feeling that seemed to be spread out under my skin when I concentrated, that I had come to know as chakra, I somehow wasn't able to move said thing to my hands to make the leaf stick.

"What are you doing?" I look up from my place in the backyard of my home to find Tsunade standing so that she shaded me from the glares of the sun.

"Looking at leaves?" She seems dubious of my answer but sighs when I gesture for her to pick me up. "Are we going to the park today?"

"Of course. Let's get Nawaki and we'll have the afternoon there." It has been a couple months since my encounter with Minato. Like he had promised, he was always waiting for me at the swing set we first met when I forced someone to carry me there. Since it was Tsunade's day off, she had decided she would take us today instead of father.

The old man seemed relieved for some reason.

"Sorry but I gotta do home-work today." Nawaki pouted when we had appeared inside the home. I had almost forgot that he had recently joined the academy and now would not be able to accompany me to the park with Tsunade. Not like he used to play with me. The little brat always left to play with his friends. Well, I can't blame him since I would always decline as I found playing ninja was honestly idiotic.

After ruffling his hair in a apologetic gesture, Tsunade and I then head out for our now 'girls' time'.

As usual, Konoha was bustling with civilians going about their jobs in their stores or with their carts while the ninjas would move from the close rooftops above them. Sometimes I would glance over Tsunade's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the famous Police Force. You could pick the Uchihas out of the crowd as they were more paler than the others around them along with them wearing the famous high-necked shirts.

My eyes meet with young onyx eyes and I blink when the boy gives me a sneer before moving on.

 _That's strange..._

We finally make it to the park where I immediately squirm, signalling Tsunade to let me go. The teenager sighs once again before letting me go. I quickly make my way over to the swing set where a smiling Minato already sat.

"Hi." I greet, giving the blonde a small smile.

"Hi." Usually that ends our conversation, but I can't help but wonder...

"Minato-kun, where are your parents?" It may seem rude to him but I was kinda curious. I hadn't really thought about it in the past while we usually conversed about ordinary things, but now as I thought about it, I never once heard him talk about them.

"Ano... My parents died when I was two." Looking at him, I flush at asking such a question. _I'm so stupid. I really don't think before I speak, do I?  
_

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have asked you-"

"It's okay." The boy looks at me and gives another smile, though his blue eyes did sadden about the topic. "Is that your Nee-san?"

Looking to where he now directed his attention, I saw Tsunade sitting at the exact bench where father usually sat at and nod.

"Yep. Her name's Tsunade and she's a ninja." Blame my childish body for gloating about my sister being a Kunoichi.

"She looks like you." This time I frown at him. "I-I mean the look on her face reminds me of the look you usually have on your face when you're alone."

 _Huh._

"I guess you're right..." We lapse into a silence and my eyes wander around the small playground where children ran around, giggling and playing. Soon- too soon - I had to go and with a good bye and promise to meet again, I let Tsunade lead me home.

"I'm guessing that you want some yakitori?" I nod enthusiastically causing the blonde to chuckle clearly amused with the way my eyes seem to light up at the mention of the skewered chicken treat. Stopping at the familiar Yakitori-ya, she quickly orders two where she hands one over to me (after warning me about not skewering myself with the stick) while she took the other.

"Well, well if it isn't Hime. And who is this lovely little girl?" Seeing my sister's once smiling face turn into a scowl I look to find a familiar white haired teen grinning as he made his way over to us.

"It's my day off, Jiraya. Leave me alone." He either ignored or didn't hear Tsunade's words as he stooped down and gives me a wide smile.

"I'm guessing this is the little sister you haven't brought for us to meet yet. You hurt me, Tsunade-hime. Hiding away my sister-in-law from me." I did everything in my power not to laugh at the look on Tusnade's face; it had gone from her normal skin color to an angry red. "Hello, chiisana ohimesama!"

I raise an eyebrow at his choice of words before smiling at him. "Hello, Tsunade-nee's boyfriend."

I shouldn't have done that. And from the look my sister gives me, I was in for it. Jiraya seemed at a loss for words but a prominent blush was on his face as he eyes seem to glaze over. He is soon knocked out of his day dream when Tsunade chucks him aside and blatantly responds that he wasn't her boyfriend and would never be. That seem to hurt him as he pouts rather childishly.

"Shimi-chan, this is my annoying teammate Jiraya. Jiraya, this is my little sister, Shimenawa." I wave at the teen before Tsunade begins to pull me away, clearly wanting to get away from her teammate.

"Nice to meet you, Shimenawa-hime!" He calls after me. Looking back, I grin and wave.

"Call me Shimi-chan, Jiraya-san!"

...'...

Although I couldn't try with my chakra, I still trained my body as I found this more easier to do than chakra control. Every morning, I would wake up and do stretches to get myself flexible. Using some yoga styled poses I could remember, I was able to now bend all the way backwards without a fuss.

And to me that was an achievement. I could do other things, but it seems my parents weren't fond of the their child being able to lick their toes when wrapped around their body. Nawaki seemed to think it was cool though. After breakfast, I would usually try to gain both speed and stamina through running around the Senju compound. Later in the afternoon after my visit to the park, I would do push ups and other exercises.

This lasted two months before my father thought it was time for me to choose.

"Shimi-chan, I know this might be sudden but would like to become a Kunoichi?" The man asks. He was hardly at home nowadays and it was one of the rare times when he would stay at home. Mother looks up from the book she was reading, eyes landing on me as if waiting for my response. "I mean you don't have to answer now but-"

"I would like to be a Kunoichi, Otou-san." I say, eyes staring up from my place on the ground. At the moment, me along with my parents were in the living room as Nawaki was away at the Academy and Tsunade was on a mission. She too had become busy and I couldn't help the prickly feeling in my stomach that something was going to happen soon.

"Mn. Are you sure?" Gazing into his eyes which I had inherited- and love- I square my shoulders and give him the best serious look I could muster onto my four year old face.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Alright."

If only I would have known what was to come, maybe I wouldn't have signed up for this.

...'...

 **Okay so I lied about her doing ninja thingies in this chappie :3**

 **Forgive me! Anyway, guys reviews are L-O-V-E and like I say in almost all my fanfics, I eat 'em for breakfast so PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna hear from you guys...**

 **So I have a question:**

 **Who would you like me to introduce Shimi-chan to?**

 **-_- I wonder if this was any good...?**

 **Anyway so I introduced Minato! I hope I didn't make him too mature because from what I had seen in the anime he was quite mature when he was in the academy...**

 **Okay about the Ramen restaurant. According to the data books, it was created thirty-four years before the Naruto timeline giving me two years before Shimi-chan can even see the famous place. That will be because she will be thirty-six (wow that's old) when Naruto is born ^_^**

 **Hope that cleared that up. Don't worry she'll be doing some of the ninja thingies that they usually do in these chappies from the next chapter onwards.**

 **Any questions please ask. I'll try and answer them and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two  
**

 **YAY! An update! :3 Thanks for all the reviews and faves and follows! You guys are awesome!**

 **...'...**

Most children that wanted to become a Shinobi often waited until they entered the academy to begin training at the age of six. This usually applied to civilian children who didn't have ninja for parents or anyone close enough to prepare them for the academy. If you had a ninja for a family member, you were a little better off but most likely they would be hesitant to try anything more difficult other than tips on what to study for and what to prepare your body for.

Being part of a clan is different. Also, if you were part of one of the main clans in Konoha that's even more different. If you're the granddaughter to the infamous Hashirama Senju and Mito Senju, its _entirely_ different.

The amount of things you have to go through not only mentally, but physically was kinda brutal. All the history lessons on your clan, which I kinda already knew, along with training your small four year old body- that two months of preparing myself was useless to the torture I had to go through- was tiring for me. And Tsunade said I had it easy since she's the first born and automatically the next Clan Heiress. I had looked at her like she had grown another head.

But I guess I was overreacting. I guess I had to blame my _old self_ since it wasn't necessary to do all these katas and stamina building techniques as the old me. Back then, I really was lazy and had turned down the offer when a close friend of mine had asked if I wanted to join a dojo for karate. I wish I had said yes back then. Too late now. Though I don't think could've helped me.

"Alright, Shimi-chan. You're dismissed for now." Bowing respectfully to my father, I quickly escape the dojo that belonged to the Senju clan. It was rather big and I guess I knew why. We were expected to put it to use- and to use we did. We may be small, but the stories Grandma Mito talked about explained how we were actually a very big clan back when the village was first formed. This caused us to have very large dojos- much like the Uchiha- to accommodate our very large size. But since the Second Shinobi war, our clan had dwindle to having only a handful of Senjus. Leaving us with large amount of space and dojos that we hope to be able to fill up once again someday. I think I heard my father's sigh as I flee.

I wasn't the only one being prepared for the academy. All my cousins that were either entering the academy, that were already attending the academy or who already graduated, were scattered around doing various exercises in the different dojos located around the compound. Being Clan Head, my father had secluded one dojo to his family alone.

"You're all sweaty." One of my cousins, wrinkled her nose as I stop just outside the dojo's doors. The girl was a year older than me and would be entering the academy this fall, I think. I didn't like her. Matter of fact, I didn't like any of my relatives below the age of ten excluding my brother. There weren't many, mind you, but they still were too immature for my liking. "You smell like a dirty sock, _Shimi-chan._ " And apparently, she didn't like me either.

"Ah, well if it isn't my favorite cousin. I don't have time to talk right now. You know? You should go work on your katas a little more. Don't want what happened last time to happen again, right?" The girl's face flushes red at the reminder of accidentally slipping down during doing one of the complicated katas and ended up landing face first on the floor. Seeing me laughing at her along with the other young ones must've been the reason she hates me so much.

"Shut up, freaky eyes." Pushing pass me, the girl moves into the dojo leaving me alone. I really didn't get why all the kids seem to find my eyes freaky. They're gorgeous.

After taking a bath at home, and calling out to mother that I was going to the park, I made my way to the now familiar spot of my preferred relaxing time. My parents had deemed me responsible enough to at least go to the park by myself when I had turned five two months ago. It really was nice getting to explore the village on my own.

Konoha really was a busy village as I had to avoid walking into persons so many times. The street walks were crowded with people getting by with their business and persons hurrying to get to their business. It really was annoying how short I was to have to watch where I was going.

The familiar noise of very loud children greets me as I walk into one of the ten playgrounds- I had checked how many they had- found in Konoha and by far most my favorite. Not because it's the only one I knew how to find, but because Minato and I had met here almost a year ago. He was my fist and only friend- Nawaki and those idiotic cousins did not count. But searching around, I couldn't find the quiet blonde anywhere.

I frowned. _That's weird._

He always would sit on the swing around this time, waiting for me. We even said we would meet up at this time.

"He isn't here today." I start and looking around I find a sheepish looking boy staring at me. "Sorry I scared you."

"I-it's alright." I mumble, putting a hand on my now calm heart. "Do you know Minato-kun?"

The boy nods, his grey eyes shifting downwards in a shy manner and I can't help but coo inwardly at. _So cute._ "He lives in the orphanage that's not too far from here. I could show you there if you want me to?"

"Really? Thanks... Uh what's your name?" I ask curiously.

"Ryuu Matsudaira." The boy responds, finally looking at me. He blinks seeing my blank expression and worry washes over his young features. "H-hey are you okay? I-I didn't mean to-"

"Your name is cool." I whisper, causing the boy to blink once more at me. "And I'm fine. Just kinda mad."

"Mad? Why?"

"Because your name reminds there are more cooler names than mine!" I wail dramatically.

"A-ah, sorry?"

...'...

After my comic breakdown, Ryuu then leads me to the orphanage. On our way I learn that he's actually seven and attending the academy. When I had introduced myself, the boy had asked if I knew Nawaki. When I had said he was my brother, he seem to be in disbelief saying that I didn't act like his little sister- though he had said it in a more shyish manner. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shimi-chan?" I notice Minato just at the door leading into what must be the orphanage, confusion clear on his face. It had taken a while for Minato to drop the 'san' and then it had taken a little more time for him to start calling me Shimi-chan. It was one of achievements that I always liked to bring up from time to time.

"Hey, Minato-kun! Ryuu-san was just taking me to see you since you didn't show up at the playground today!" After apologizing like the polite Minato I knew him to be, we then decided to spend time around the village. Ryuu declined our offer as he had home work to attend to, walking away while mumbling about having spent too much time at the play ground already.

With the money I kept on myself, I dragged the blonde to dango shop. After ordering for two, I look to him.

"You look tired, Shimi-chan." Minato comments, looking at the barely visible bags under my eyes.

"It's because of my clan training. Don't worry about it." Waving him off, I takes a bite of the sweet dumpling. "Hey Minato, you're gonna join the academy next year, right?"

"Of course. I did say I would become Hokage, didn't I?" I remembered the boy's response to my question about what he wanted to be when he grew up.

"Yeah, you did." I grin at him, and the boy returns it with a smile before he too took a bite of his dango.

 _You sure are gonna become Hokage._

...'...

"See you later!" Waving off to Minato, I look to see the sun setting. Knowing my parents to become worried if I stayed out too long, I make my way through the crowds of people.

Maybe I should've watched where I was going more instead of just looking at spaces between persons that I could pass through. Maybe then I wouldn't have bumped into the person.

"Umph!" I slam right into what has to be someone's leg, causing me to land on my backside. Rubbing my head, I try to keep my eyes from watering. I know I was in a five year old body, but that didn't stop me from trying to not cry at every hit I got. I was getting good due to father's little spar sessions with me though. "S-sorry I wasn't watching where I was going..."

As I talked, my eyes traveled up the person I had bumped into. The person had stopped walking and was now looking down at me. My eyes connect with gold ones and I feel my body freeze up.

 _Pale skin, gold eyes, long black hair and slightly girlish features... Oh my god!_

"You should watch where you're-" I didn't let the teen finish as I make a mad dash around him after getting to my feet. I didn't have to hear the rest of his comment. I didn't have to see the clear irritation in his eyes or the way his lips twisted downwards. I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to see anymore of the snake.

You know when you meet someone you never wanted to meet?

Well that's how I felt because I had just run into the Orochimaru. The snake. The Uchiha obsessive freak. The snake Uchiha obsessive pedophile freak Orochimaru.

And I was _not_ happy about it.

...'...

"Kim Sensei said that next class we'll finally be able to begin sparring! I can't wait to plummet some of those idiots into the ground!" Nawaki's voice is like usual, quite noisy as we all sat down for dinner. It seems everyone was waiting for me to return from my daily visit to the park to eat. If they noticed my subdued nature, they didn't say anything.

"Shimi-chan, are you alright?" Until now. Looking up, I meet my mother's light brown eyes and give a smile ignoring everyone else's attention is now on me.

"I'm just fine, Okaasan." Her blonde eyebrows furrow in worry, clearly not believing me as I had not touched my dinner ever since I had sat down. Just before she can say anything, Nawaki lets out a snort making my eyes land on him.

"Ne, Shimi-chan must've lost another tooth and doesn't want anyone to know." I can't help but flush at his comment. A few months ago I had lost a tooth from running into Nawaki head first. I was so ashamed as it had been in the front- a new tooth is currently growing in it's place- that I had kept my mouth shut for almost a month with Nawaki and Tsunade constantly teasing me about it.

"I did not!" But I was thankful for the topic change though. Nawaki sends me a grin and I send him a grateful smile. I really did love that boy.

After dinner, we then head to our room where mother- as usual- tucked us in before giving us a goodnight kisses. When the light comes off, I hear shuffling and look up to find my brother staring down at me with a slight frown. How I could tell since the lights were off, I have no idea.

"Are you okay, Shimi-nee?" I was just going to tell him the same that I had told mother at dinner, that I was okay, when the boy interrupts me. "Don't lie. You're not really good at it."

How could a seven year old know that I'm lying? Am I that bad at it? I had to get good if Nawaki could figure it out. He really was oblivious to the things around him most of the time that it is weird that he would be able to tell something was wrong with me. But how could I tell him that I met one of evil masterminds of Konoha today? How could I tell him that that same man would cause so much chaos later on, that I had been so scared when I ran into him that now I was so jostled at the thought of him.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, aniki."

"But-"

"Please, it's nothing."

"...Okay." The boy fixes himself onto his bed and I could tell after awhile he had fallen asleep. That's right. I couldn't tell him anything. I couldn't tell anyone. If I did, I fear for what would happen. The consequences of telling anyone I knew what would happen; the third Shinobi war, the Kyuubi attack... It would not be good for me.

I know I was being selfish at keeping the information that could save so many lives to myself. But who would believe a five year old?

No least that was what I was trying to myself.

...'...

"That looks so cute on you, Shimi-chan!" I stare blankly up at mother as she twists my small body so and so, trying to get a good look at my new outfit in every possible angle. It was kind of annoying, but I couldn't deny the fact that my mother had great taste.

"Do you like it?" From my sister's question, I take another look to the mirror at my appearance. I was wearing a sleeveless burgundy kimono that seems to have black designs of cherry blossom trees printed onto it, a black obi sash was wrapped around my waist with black shinobi sandals. Simple yet, my style. My hair is put up into a bun with no hair escaping to frame my face.

It was the outfit for my first day at the academy.

Yep, I'm officially six years old today. Which just happens to be the day that the academy opens for new students. April 1st, All fools day. Don't even ask how I feel about that.

"It's my style. Thank you, Kaa-chan." My mother coos as she pulls me into a hug. The scent of jasmine always has managed to calm me down. I hadn't noticed I was so nervous until now.

"No need to thank me, Shimi-chan. It's your birthday present." Pulling away from me, the woman gives me a smile. A large hand ruffles my head and I look up to find my father smiling down at me.

"My little girl is all grown up." The sentence makes me blank out just for a moment and an image of a large dark skinned man comes to mind. He has light brown eyes that are filled with both warmth and mischief. His full lips that are a few shades lighter than his skin are pulled into a grin under his black mustache as he shakes his head filled with black curls.

 _"My little cookie already attending school, all grown up."_

I blink the memory away and give my father a small smile. "Not quite, Otou-san. I still got a long way to go."

 _"I'm not all grown up yet, dad! I still gotta grow more!"_

Memories of my past had been popping up more often now that sometimes it would take me by surprise. Most of them are harmless, like this one. But they still made my eyes sting with tears.

"Shi-nee, you're taking too long!" My brother bursts into the bedroom, face set in a scowl. "We're gonna be late, you know. Not because it's your birthday means you have to slow me down!"

And so has the days of Nawaki finding his little sister a kind of a nuisance had come. It had started just a month ago, but the now eight year old made it clear, he had no time to cuddle and baby his little sister any longer- in public. I sigh inwardly.

 _He does look adorable with that scowl though._

"Alright, let's get a move on, you brats." Tsunade pulls me along with Nawaki toward the door while we hear mother's and father's calls of good luck and have a great day. Since Tsunade had the day off from both training and missions, she had decided she would be the one to drop us off at school.

The academy, being in the same building as the Hokage office appears just up ahead and so did the stupid butterflies in my stomach. I thought that it was weird feeling the nerves that always came when you started a new school. You wondered if you would make any friends, or if you would be any good at any of the subjects and such.

A tug on my hand has me looking up to meet Tsunade's smile. These smiles you hardly saw as she liked to make everyone think she was some tough kunoichi, when in fact she had a soft spot for stuffed animals. It had the same effect mother's scent alwasy had when directed at me. _The_ feeling of nervousness quiets down.

"You'll be fine."

I hope so.

...'...

"Shimi-chan!" I look up from my place at my new desk to see Minato's smile. I knew he was attending the academy, but I hadn't known he would be in my class. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure, Mina-chan." After the Third Hokage's big speech at the assembly about the life ahead of us training to become shinobi and kunoichi, I had made my way to my class. The hardships and such he talked about. Not that I didn't know all of that, so I mostly tuned him out and instead looked around. I hadn't noticed any familiar faces at the time so I had tried looking for the blonde while making my way to my class.

Minato sighs at the nickname, but takes the seat.

We had become quite close, often just sitting on the swings in our favorite playground. Sometimes I would take him to the Senju compound to show him around and in turn he would take me to the orphanage to meet his friends and favorite care takers. My family had gotten used to the blonde to the point I would shy away from the glint in my mother's eyes as she would look at us with a smile. It was a familiar look that I grew to know as the 'Shipping look'.

She also did it to Tsunade and Nawaki when she caught them with the opposite sex. Her favorites being Jiraiya for Tsunade and a girl by the name of Toki for Nawaki. And it seems she liked Minato especially for me. I shivered at the thought, earning a look from said blonde. Shaking my head, I await our teacher.

I am _not_ gonna think of that now.

"Hello class." Looking up, I am face to face with a smiling young man with light brown hair and green eyes, wearing the familiar chuunin vest over his dark blue shirt. "Welcome to the academy and I'll be your sensei for hopefully the year. My name is Arata Harou. You may either call me Arata Sensei or Harou Sensei. Nice to meet you all."

His smile lessens slightly after seeing the confused looks on most of our faces.

"As you must know, being a Shinobi isn't all fun and games. It is entirely different from that. To be a Shinobi or a Kunoichi you must be healthy in body and in mind, you have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work and you must love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity." Taking a dramatic pause, Sensei smiles. "If you can follow those rules, you will be able to become an exceptional Shinobi or Kunoichi."

I give Minato a glance at the same time he does the same. Giving me a determined look along with the soft smile he always seems to be able to conjure, I can't help but give him one on return.

"Now, let us begin."

...'...

 **So how was it?**

 **Okay I would like to discuss the pairing. As you must know, I don't think I want to pair Shimenawa with Minato. I need to tel you that right away. I don't really have anyone to pair her with as I'm not really focusing on romance in this. But I still would like to hear what you guys have to say.**

 **Maybe you could change my mind on pairing her with Minato :3 Though I hardly doubt that. I'm a big fan of Kushina and Minato ^_^**

 **Anyway please review! PLEASE! Gah I wanna hear from you guys you know *pouts***

 **Tell me what you guys think about that... :/ I feel like it's rushed or sumn'... And say hello to my beautiful Oc: Ryuu Matsudaira! You'll be seeing more of him and my other oc that I haven't named yet but is Shimi-chan's cousin :3**

 **Fun Fact: Matsudaira is actually a clan name- a Samurai one- that claimed to be a descent from the Minamoto clan. :3 See that there? Minamoto actually sounds like Minato to me... That's why i chose it and because of another reason that you'll be seeing in later chappies...**

 **so REVIEW PLEASE! That's all for now...**

 **Laterzz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three  
**

 **I so gotta edit this story. Was looking through it last night and blanched at the mistakes. No worry my lovies! I'll have this story in a better shape by Idk yet but it will be done :D**

 **You guys all I want to say is that I love you for the reviews (still looking to hear more from you guys) and I hope you enjoy the chappie.**

 **...'...**

I shouldn't have been surprised at the work. I shouldn't have been annoyed or anything because I should have remembered I was only six physically, like everyone around me in this class. I let my hopes up and now, I was both annoyed and bored. After his little speech, Arata Sensei started us off on a History lesson. Maybe I shouldn't have been a show off and let the other kids answer, but I couldn't help it. The questions our sensei asked about who was our founding fathers and how they did found Konohagakure.

Maybe my answers were a bit too unbelievable coming from a six year old. I could see the odd looks my way when I had said some words that maybe most of the class didn't know the meaning of. Yeah, the first time I had answered Arata Sensei had blinked his eyes rapidly looking like a fool. I had wanted to laugh at the expression, but couldn't find it in my self to do so. After History was Math and in my past life lets just say I wasn't a mathematician. But the sums that sensei offered were for primary school kids. Which I guess I am right now.

When sensei dismisses us for lunch, I couldn't help but let out a cheer which causes not only Minato but several other of my peers to look at my weirdly. I couldn't help it, I wanted to eat and forget about how boring class was even if it was for an hour.

"Why did you want to eat here, Shimi-chan?" I place the bento box down before letting my hands latch onto the tree I had forced Minato to follow me to. The scent of the bark of the tree makes me tremble with delight. I couldn't help it, I had always wanted to see Cherry Blossom trees back when I was... the other me. Ever since I could walk, in Spring time when I was reborn here, I always made mother and father take me to see them. We only had Hashirama trees circling our compound and so we would go flower viewing in the nearby parks.

" _Because_ there's a Cherry Blossom tree here." I mumble into the bark. I could almost feel Minato's confused look and so I look around and grin at the blonde. "It's my favorite tree."

"Because of the color?" I scowl at the playful look on his face and huff. Yes I like the color pink. Got a prob with that?

Settling underneath the tree after using the cloth that was tied around the food container to sit on, I open the box and another grin lights up my features. Salmon sashimi, chicken teriyaki and gyoza greets me and I quickly dig in ignoring Minato's amused chuckle at my hurry.

We eat in silence and I enjoy it as the noise of the other students from our class and from other grades begins to get noisy. Taking a sip of the orange juice I had made since last night- I like it really chilly- from out of the thermostat, I look to Minato.

Just as I am about to comment on him not eating his lunch, he looks to me and pulls something out of his pocket. Passing it to me, I see it's a bracelet. A simple fine piece of metal with a charm of a turtle shell.

I look up at him and see a smile on his face, a slight blush spread across his face from maybe embarrassment.

"Happy Birthday." _Oh..._

"How did you-"

"It's a gift from me and Taro-san." He explains, rubbing the back of his neck in a bashful manner.

Taro was one of the few male care-givers in the orphanage and by far is my favorite out of them all. He was a cheeky individual always sprouting stuff about when he was still active as he had quit being a Shinobi awhile ago. He never did tell us why he had quit.

"Thanks, Mina-chan." It was an ongoing thing that we would give each other trinkets for our birthdays. I had even given him a bamboo flute for his sixth birthday (he had this craze obsession on learning to play it) that was just a few months ago.

I can see him pout at the nickname but before he can, the sound of my brother's voice has me looking up to find said boy bounding over to me, a familiar face following close after him.

"Shimi, you started to eat without me!" Nawaki calls dramatically, his own bento box clutched in his small hands.

I glare at the eight year old as he lands rather roughly next to me, nearly knocking the bracelet out of my hands. He grins sheepishly while his hands work on opening up his bento box.

"It's not my fault you came so late." I say and Nawaki huffs, still irritated over the fact. I did know why he was so upset. He had wanted extra gyoza as he was rather found of the food. It's one of the reasons why I had eaten so quickly. Yeah I'm selfish but _I'm_ the birthday girl. I don't have to share with anyone.

"It's mostly Kim Sensei's fault. She wanted us to finish writing out some notes." I look up as Ryuu speaks. The boy had changed from a shy mess he was when we first met to a soft spoken boy who just happens to be Nawaki's closest friend now. Noticing my eyes on him, Ryuu smiles. "Happy Birthday, Shimi-chan."

 _Stop smiling. You're making me jealous here._ He really was an adorable kid with his long hair most times making him be mistaken for a girl along with his large eyes that were quite pretty to look at. All in all Ryuu Matsudaira was a very cute kid and would be quite looker when he grows up.

"Thanks, Ryuu-kun." Together, Minato and I sat and chatted with the two until it was time to get back to class. I had pouted when my brother had just waved and shot forward to his class, muttering about his taijutsu class was next. Here I thought he would've at least given me a hug.

What? I like getting hugs from him. It was nice.

I follow after Minato, muttering under my breath at my disappointment. Said boy only gives me a questioning look which I ignore.

Like I was going to tell him I expected hugs from my big brother. I'd rather face my uncle when he was singing. Yeah, father's brother really was terrible at singing. Especially when he was drunk. Though I had only experienced that once. Tsunade had quickly swept us out of his house. I hadn't been able to sleep that night from all the noise in the compound.

...'...

In the afternoon, we had calligraphy (I hate that shit) and finally P.E. Well more like P.T (physical training) as really they were training children to become killing machines. Arata Sensei we wouldn't be dealing with sparring this year (cue groans of disappointment from clan kids) and would be dealing with the more basic stuff. Such as building up stamina, speed and strength. Along with katas.

This afternoon we did both stamina and speed in just one exercise and by far one of my favorites. Running. It really was that hard, he only let us run for three laps around the course set for running in the back of the academy. Most of the children were sweating and breathing rather hard by the second lap. I figured these were the civilian kids. But it could also be the two Naras that were in our class too or the Akimichi kids too.

Minato seemed to be just fine when we were finished, just a bit sweat damping his shirt. Me on the other hand, could go another two laps. But it seemed Sensei was being quite considerate to the now tired kids as he dismisses us for the day and reminds us to complete our home-work.

Nawaki and Ryuu are actually waiting for us when we leave class. I frown at the person that seem to be talking with Nawaki.

 _He seems familiar..._

"Ugh. Don't worry, I'll kick your butt next week, Fugaku." Minato looks to me when I jump at the name. My mouth opens slightly as I take in the dark haired child sneering at my brother.

 _Fugaku Uchiha... That's suppose to be Sasuke and Itachi's dad. Right?_

My memories were getting blurry of my past and I can't help but let out an inward frustrated groan. I should start writing them down somewhere before I can't remember anything.

"We'll see." The boy turns around and his eyes land on me and that's when I remember seeing the boy that day when Tsuande had carried me out. He was the little brat who had sneered at me. Who is right now sneering at me.

He shoves past me and I glare after his retreating figure before looking to Nawaki who has his light brown eyes set on the Uchiha's back.

"Was that your friend?" Minato asks, finally breaking the silence. Nawaki looks to Minato with a look of childish disgust.

"Eh? That guy wished he could be my friend." Nawaki scuffs, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"His name is Fugaku Uchiha, he's Nawaki's rival." Ryuu explains seeing both my and Minato's questioning look. At that we both let an 'oh' before following after the angry Senju.

My mind goes back to the sneering Uchiha as we make our way home. Izaya and Minato had split off awhile ago leaving me with Nawaki who fumed silently from beside me.

If Fugaku was around Nawaki's age, then did that mean Mikoto was as well? What about Ino's, Shikimaru's and Choji's parents... were they Nawaki's age too? It's so confusing trying to figure it out. I had thought they would be around six now since I had thought they were the same age as Minato.

 _I really need to get my facts together..._

 **...'...**

I was surprised when I had found out that almost half the cast of the show were actually in my class; Shikamaru's dad is actually on of the lazy ones that sit a couple seats back, Ino's dad sat up in front and the Hyuuga twins were there, often listening quite intently to what Arata Sensei had to say. Due to Minato's charm (the kid could make friends with the most grumpiest troll), he somehow befriended them all. It's how I met them. I wasn't too keen on even making friends with any of them, because face it, I'm actually a twenty year old in a six year old body. I don't want to be friends with any snot nosed brats.

Minato was an exception, he was kinda mature for a kid, and Nawaki is my brother I have to get along with him. Ryuu, well Ryuu was just too adorably quiet that I couldn't help myself. But being friends with Minato's friends, didn't mean I always got along with all of them.

"Minato-kun!" The shrill voice has me groaning in my seat, as a very familiar dark haired girl appears beside us. "You were going to eat lunch without me? How rude. You hurt my feelings."

"You even have feelings, Mikoto?" I question the girl, who had up to now blatantly ignored me. Her dark eyes land on me and they immediately narrowed as her lips pulled into a sneer.

"More than you, Shimenawa." I feel my fingers twitch at being called out by my full name. She notices and gives me a smug smile before returning her attention to Minato, who just looks on uncomfortably.

I really had nothing against Mikoto, really I didn't. But it was just that I couldn't handle snot nosed kids acting like snot nosed spoiled kids. If you get what I'm saying. At first, when I had first met her, we were alright but after finding out I was actually a Senju, it seems her inner Uchiha took over and made her into a little brat. She was actually our age, but she was in another class along with Choji's father. She wasn't as annoying as Mairu, my very irritating older cousin, but she was close when she wanted to be.

It also seems she was a die hard fangirl for Minato- along with almost our whole grade of females- which just caused her to dislike me even more. Because a female being friends of your crush is your mortal enemy, perhaps.

"L-let's just go eat, okay?" Huffing, Mikoto spins around and leads the way out of our classroom with Minato following. Noticing that I wasn't following, he looks back and gives me a questioning look.

I ignore it and instead turn to the girl that was sitting just a couple seats up from where we sat in the class. Walking down the aisle, I pause by her seat where she didn't move when Arata Sensei had dismissed us for lunch.

"Ah, Kushina-chan? Do you want to join us?" Her dark purple eyes look up at me in surprise and I give her a small smile. You could have imagined my surprise when Arata Sensei had introduced Kushina Uzumaki to the class at the starting of the new term. I had always wondered why she wasn't in the class in the first term, but it seems rumors were going around about the destruction of her home village.

"Uh, a-are you sure?" She asks nervously, doubt clear in her eyes. I could understand why she was so hesitant. Almost our whole class bullied her because of her hair. I had been annoyed because her red hair was actually really cool. I want red hair. I guess I could relate to her about having been bullied a little.

The brats had tried to bully me about my eyes, but after seeing that it had no effect on me and because I was a clan kid and no less Tsunade's little sister- one time she had nearly plummet a child for calling me freaky eyes, they had run away crying- they had quickly left me to my own devices.

"Sure." A smile comes to her face and she hesitantly gets up from her seat and follows me as I give Minato a 'don't ask' look. He had just shrugged and began to walk.

...'...

"Inoichi-kun! My soul mate!" The blonde jumps as I clasped my hands around his and grinned. "What's for lunch?"

Okay before any of you jump to conclusions, no I was just teasing the Yamanaka as I usually did. After meeting him for the first time, I had began to refer to him as my soul mate due to his eyes. His awesome blue-green pupil-less eyes had captured my attention and when I clasped his hands with mine for the first time with sparkles surrounding me- I think they were- I had declared him my soul mate.

"Uh, curry rice and an apple." The boy answers, shifting on his feet clearly uncomfortable with me being so up close, his lunch in his hands. "What about you, Shimi-san?"

"Shimi-chan, call me Shimi-chan." I pout, moving away and quickly opening my lunch box while spreading the cloth onto the grass before taking a seat. "I got... fish, shu-mai, rice, sashimi and vegetables along with some milk."

"You eat too much." Shikaku mutters from his place beside Chōza who had already began to eat, while taking a look into my bento box.

"I do not." I protest, moving the box away as he was known for sneaking things out when you weren't looking. I throw a glare to Mikoto who had laughed while calling me a pig before looking back to the Nara. "Where's your lunch anyway, Shikaku?"

"Too troublesome." I think he said, before taking the pork bun that Chōza offered him. Rolling my eyes, I look to Kushina who seemed to be flustered being around so many people. "You okay, Kushina-chan?"

"Of course, dattebane!" At the sound of her tick, everyone goes quiet and looks to her, which makes her face become as red as her hair while she glares at us slightly. "What you staring at?"

"That's so cute!" The girl's eyes widen when I pull her into an unsuspected hug while cooing. "I wish I had a verbal tick. I wonder what it would be..."

Letting her go, I don't notice her staring incredulously at my rambling. Or Mikoto rolling her eyes while muttering 'idiot' under her breath or even Inoichi's chuckle.

"Don't worry, Shimi-chan is always like that." Minato reassures the girl, who turns to look at him at the sound of his voice. He gives her a smile.

"Hey!" But I do notice that.

...'...

After school, and saying our goodbyes, Nawaki and I make our way home. The eight year old was already rambling about how Kim Sensei was horrible for making him late for lunch and how he couldn't get to eat my sashimi- I glare at him, which he had ignored. It was pretty quiet in the compound when we had reached home, but that was normal as the Senju compound was almost always quiet except for when uncle Tanaka sings when drunk.

The other reason for the Senju compound for being so quiet was that we were so endangered now from when I was little. Due to high demand for shinobi and kunoichi on the borders, most that went out to protect them were Senju as we were quite a big clan back then. But most of the times they were killed or hunted down due to our clan being so powerful.

It was saddening seeing how many funerals I had to attend for my fallen family members. We were so little now that we only had at least five families left from the hundreds that we had.

"Tadaima!" Nawaki and I yell at the same time as we enter into our home. Slipping off the sandals I walk into the living room and nearly drop the bento box out of my hand. There sitting in our living room- or sitting room, I don't really care which they call it- was not only Jiraiya but Orochimaru.

"Okaerinasai." Tsunade mumbles, walking in from the kitchen.

"Uh, hi Jiraiya-san, Orochimaru-san." I say, getting over my shock. Nawaki literally exclaims quite loudly both of Tsunade's teammates' names before running toward them. I resisted the urge to pull him back when he stops in front of Orochimaru with a big grin.

"Hey, Shimi-hime. Long time no see." Jiraya ruffles my hair while giving me a smile as Nawaki begins to talk animatedly with Orochimaru. It was kinda weird seeing 'good' Orochimaru after watching him in my past life be a psychotic mad man. But as long as he doesn't cause any trouble-for now- I guess he's okay.

"It has, Jiraiya-san."

It seems that mother was having some time alone with her friend in the village as father looked after whatever a clan head is supposed to be doing, leaving Tsunade in charge. It seems that they had just finished training and after finding out that our parents weren't home, Jiraiya had invited himself in while pulling Orochimaru into it. I was little surprised Tsunade didn't throw the toad sage out, but maybe it's because Orochimaru was tolerable.

It was little strange that the three still trained together as they all were Chuunin and didn't Chuunin get assigned to different squads after being promoted from Genin? But it seems that their former Sensei- The Hokage- had decided to leave them as a squad.

"What's for dinner?" I ask the blonde who rolls her eyes.

"Get cleaned up and find out, taishokukan." I huff at being called such a thing. I was _not_ a big eater! Besides, I'm suppose to be eating this much. I was a growing child after all.

It seems we were having an Ichijyu Sansai which includes miso soup, along with Tempura, grilled fish and boiled vegetables. I think Orochimaru was a little surprised and curious as to how a six year old girl could eat so much. After letting her teammates out, Tsunade then forcefully made us do our homework before we washed up and headed to bed.

Before I go in though, I just had to ask her.

"Tsunade-nee, do you know a girl by the name of Uzumaki Kushina?" Seeing her brows furrow, I already know she doesn't know anything about her.

"No... why?" Waving her off and assuring her it's nothing, I turn in.

It seems I was wrong. My brows furrow in confusion.

I had read the wiki page for Kushina in my past life and it had said she had knew Grandma Mito as she is the container of the nine tails before Kushina. I guess I should visit grandmother Mito tomorrow after school to see if she knew anything. I wanted to know. I wanted to know if my knowledge was wrong or something. I wonder if things had changed because of me.

...'...

 **Oh and it seems this story was added to five communities; RLTC Stories, The Archive for Self Inserts and Original Characters, The Butterfly Effect, World crossover and sarah's collection. I would love to thank the owners of these communities for adding my story :)**

 **Please review and tell me how you think her relationships with everyone are doing. If it's any good. If anyone is OOC or anything that would be lovely!**

 **REVIEW! XD lOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **Was that too short? :/**

 **I don't know what to say about this chappie other than Yay! Someone new from canon has finally appeared! Let me know what you guys think about Fugaku, kay?**

 **Review! OH and the pairings will be decided whenever I get there. Imma put that off til the time comes for it, kay?**

 **Bye my lovely lovies! :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four  
**

 **Author's Note at the bottom :D**

 **I don't own Bob Marley's wonderful song mentioned at the beginning!**

 **...'...**

" _Don't worry about a thing,_  
 _'Cause every little thing gonna be alright._  
 _Singing' "Don't worry about a thing,_  
 _'Cause every little thing gonna be alright!"_

You might be wondering why I was singing such a lovely song? A perfect reason actually.

A slap behind my head has me grinning like an idiot as my brother glares at me but I just give him a big smile. My family had gotten used to me singing songs that they think I made up. Most of the times the songs didn't sound like one in the Japanese language, but the words did get through. Like this one for instance.

"Could you be quiet for a minute?" Growled Nawaki, an adorable look of annoyance on his cute little face. Seeing that I was still continuing with the song, Nawaki decides to walk up while I can't help but laugh at being able to make the happy-go-lucky Nawaki actually go from depressive to angry. But I should stop, I was making him worse with my teasing. But darn did it feel good to make him the laughing sock for once. Even if we were alone at the moment as we made our way home from school.

Today it seems Nawaki was beaten by his rival, Fugaku Uchiha once more. From the way Ryuu explained to me about the spar that usually ended the eight year olds' classes almost everyday, Fugaku had gotten to land the finish blow leaving her older brother knocked out for a whole five minutes. He was so mad that he had snapped at Ryuu for telling me of the embarrassing loss, which was actually surprising as he usually didn't even yell at him. Ryuu just naturally looked like someone who you wouldn't snap or yell at because of his soft features and way of speaking.

"Aw, aniki, don't get mad at me too." I say, slinging my hand around his neck a teasing smile on my face. "You know you can't stay mad at your imouto."

"Yes I can!" Nawaki huffs, moving my hand from around his neck. We had just entered the Senju compound and the young brunette moves in the different direction from our home. I look after him with a frown.

"Where are you going?" Hearing a yell of 'I have to train to beat that bastard Fugaku', I sigh before making my way to Grandmother's house. I had made the decision to visit her to find out if she had met Kushina yet and because well, Grandma Mito really was great company.

"Obāsan, are you home?" Opening the door of the house, I see the living room empty. But I know where she would be. Skipping down the hallway of the house, I slide the door open to find the maroon colored haired woman sitting in the chair beside her rather large bed. Looking up from what seems to be a scroll placed on her lap, her eyes widen in surprise at seeing my face. That look however changes into one of amusement.

"I should have known it was my little mago." A smile comes to my face as I quickly close the door behind me and settle myself just by her feet. I feel a soft hand on my pinned up hair and am not surprised when the thick hair is set free and falls around my shoulders in a thick dark blanket of hair. Every time I visited her, she would always let my hair loose just to let her hands run through the strands of hair, always muttering that I shouldn't put up such beauty into a mundane bun. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit today, Shimi-chan?"

"Obāsan, do you know Kushina Uzumaki?" Feeling the hand that had been combing through my hair had stopped, I looked up to see a look of surprise had returned to my grandmother's face. "She's a classmate of mine and I remembered how you used to tell me and Nawaki stories of your clan... The Uzumaki's. She has the same last name and her hair is as red as yours was in the pictures you showed me."

"I do know Kushina-chan. She is here because my home- that I told you of- was destroyed. She's one of the last remaining Uzumakis and will be staying here to become a Kunoichi of Konohagakure, like you, Shimi-chan." Grandmother explains, a look in her eyes that I couldn't really decipher what emotion it is. It quickly disappears, replaced by teasing. "I hope you and Kushina-chan get along?"

"Of course, Obāsan! Who would I be if not the Shiminawa Senju, the Friend maker?" My tone is quite offended, though I know she can see the look of glee in my dark pupil-less eyes that I had inherited from her. I look to the scroll on her lap and furrow my eyebrows. "What's that?"

"It's a sealing scroll." I look at the intricate designs on the white paper that can only be made by my grandmother's neat hand. "I just sealed some other sealing scrolls into it."

"Otou-san wants me to learn to do things like that." I say, wrinkling my nose at the scroll. Don't get me wrong Fūinjutsu is pretty neat from what I had seen Grandmother and Tsunade do, but I don't think I would be that good at it. Minato had even already taken a liking to it and was often bombarding- kindly, because Minato it's Minato- me to let me visit my grandmother every day we had off of the academy. He couldn't really do anything yet as he was still struggling with the leaf exercise Arata Sensei had began the other day. I also was struggling with it, but Tsunade had promised to help me with that...

Hearing my grandmother's chuckling, I look to see her shaking her head in exasperation at maybe what I had just said. "That sounds like my son. I don't think he'll keep troubling you about it, Shimi-chan. Just study about what you have to do now and worry about these trivial things later. I promise you'll think differently about Fūinjutsu later on. Now tell me about what the academy has been teaching..."

I end up staying the whole night at grandmother's. It was actually not bad as she helped me with my grasp on Chakra with just a touch to the forehead. Well not really a touch to the forehead, it was more than that. When she had, I had felt a warm feeling from my forehead and then that feeling spread right through my body. When she removed her finger, she had handed a a piece of paper to me and had instructed me to do the leaf exercise with the paper.

Although it took a while, I managed to gather up the chakra to my head at the spot where my finger kept the paper in place. I didn't know when the chakra had moved actually, but somehow I had known it was there where I had wanted it to be. I had felt that warm feeling again on my forehead and just moved my hand. My eyes grew wide when the paper didn't move from the spot. Grandmother had chuckled at my wide cock eyed look which made me look to her, which made the warm feeling disappear and the paper to float down into my lap.

 _"I used a little of my chakra to help yours move freely. You had a hard time because it's your first time moving it around on your own free will. It'll get easier over the years, Shimi-chan."_

I guess that explains that. But my mind kept going back to my grandmother's involvement with Kushina. She knew her, but I guess that's understandable as she is her relative even if they are distant. And I guess Grandmother's influence over the village could have been another reason. Which lead me to ask her one of biggest favors ever.

"You want Kushina-chan to live with you?" She seemed confused at my question. She lets out a sigh seeing my pleading look- because no one, _no one_ can resist Shimenawa Senju's puppy eyes. Not even Father. I give my self an inward high five as the woman finally relents.

"I guess I can get Kushina-chan to live here." So it wasn't that big of a favor as she hadn't taken long to decide yes. I should be happy that it didn't take so long to make her agree,so I had quickly wrapped my arms around the woman while repeating thank you in hear ear.

...'...

"Guess whose gonna be living with us starting from next week~?" I sang while dancing around Nawaki. It was the Sunday after my visit to Grandmother and since this was the only day off from the academy, Nawaki and I usually spent it at home lazing around in our rooms or eating. Father would likely break the habit once he got sick of seeing us act so lazy for such young children.

"Your boyfriend, Minato?" Nawaki asks, clearly annoyed with my dancing around him. I had to stop once those words were out of his mouth. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Because, why does an eight year old know about boyfriends? This has Tsunade and mother written all over it.

"What? Mina-chan isn't my boyfriend, Nawaki-nee. I mean Kushina-chan!" Again, I begin to dance around him as he wallows in defeat over his lame teasing, as it didn't affect my mood at all. But then he too furrows his brow in confusion.

"You mean Uzumaki-san from your class? Why?"

"Her last name should be enough for you to figure it out! She's Obāsan's distant relative!" His confusion seems to deepen with surprise mixed with it this time.

"Eh? Uzumaki-san is related to Obāsan?!"

Sometimes I forget just how dense Nawaki can be.

...'...

"What?" Chōza is the first to break the silence after my rather excitement proclamation. His hand at the moment wasn't moving to put the chips, that were held in a colorful packet, into his mouth and was just staring at me clearly confused as his question had stated. It was clear he didn't hear what I had said just a few moments ago.

"I said that Kushina-chan is now my new sister!" I repeat, tugging the girl who stood close to me, into a sideways hug a big grin on my face. I could tell that she was annoyed at my constant latching unto her, but I couldn't help it, she's as cute as Minato is!

"Is that true, Kushina?" Shikaku clearly was dubious at my words, and instead looked to the red haired girl for confirmation. I scoff at his lack of trust in my words. Of course I was telling the truth! I always tell the truth.

"No." Kushina says quite bluntly, causing me to reel back quite dramatically from her. She gives me an unamused look for lying to the others. "I'm just going to be living with Shimi-chan from now on."

Okay maybe I lied a little about her being my new sister. But she is a relative, the Uzumakis and Senjus are related.

"Oh. Good luck with that." Mikoto snorts, ignoring my glare as she quite daintily dabbed the remaining rice crumbs from her mouth. I wish my glare could make her evaporate at the moment. Annoying brat.

"Ano, please don't be mean to Shimi-chan, Mikoto-chan." Minato says. Must have noticed my glare trying to make the girl evaporate.

"Anything for you, Minato-kun." The girl's mood immediately does a swift change for good as she bats her long- curse the Uchiha genes- eyelashes, hands clasped in front of her with a blush coming unto her face.

"Suck up." I scoff. How can she so easily give in to the orders of a cute boy? Shows just how much willpower she has.

"Shimi-chan, stop."

"Of course, Inoichi-kun. Anything for you, Inoichi-kun."

"Whose the suck up now?" Mikoto smugly folds her hands across her chest at my display of being a hypocrite. I choose to ignore her and let her have this one. I can always get back at her as we still had Kunoichi classes this afternoon.

I grimace at the thought. The class was done three times a week at the end of the academy's classes for all female students. It's not that I didn't appreciate what they were doing for us, but it really was a pain to learn about flowers and codes made especially for females. It's even rumored when were more mature we would learn the _seduction arts_. I shiver at the thought.

"So why did you move in with Shimi-chan?" Shikaku asks, snacking on a onigiri. At the moment, we were seated under my favorite tree that I had claimed would be my second eating spot when the cheery blossoms weren't in bloom. It was a normal oak tree with very thick trunk that I honestly thought was a beautiful color.

"We're kinda relatives and Mito-obaasan asked if I wanted to live with Shimi-chan instead of by myself." Kushina explains, everyone is silent waiting for her to finish. Not really liking the attention on her, Kushina's eyes flit downwards before continuing. "Shimi-chan is my first friend and I... feel comfortable around her so I decided to move in with her, dattebane."

"Oh." Minato blinks at the explanation before smiling at the red haired girl. "I guess I understand now."

The girl looks to him quizzically as if she wanted to say something, but I lunge at her not letting her say anything. "Oh Kushina-chan, I'm flattered! Do you know you're cute when you're embarrassed? Could you say 'dattebane' again for me? Once more?"

"Eh? Why? S-shimi-chan, get off me!"

"No! I don't wanna!"

...'...

"Alright class, please do my home-work." Iori Sensei dismisses us. Tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear, she gives us a stern look. "And if you don't... Extra Kunoichi classes for everyone~!"

At that all of us groan, but begin to leave the small classroom. Looking around, I see that Mikoto had already skipped out and I narrow my eyes. _I'll catch that little brat..._

"Shimi-chan, you ready?" Kushina asks from beside me, already ready to leave the classroom. Almost immediately the glare removes from my face at the sight of the red head and I nod my head vigorously. Kushina gives me an amused smile before taking my hand -that I had held out for her- and lets me pull her out of the class.

I couldn't describe it, but for some reason, I was ecstatic at the thought of Kushina living with me. Maybe it's because I'm actually doing something that didn't happen in canon with me knowing about it. I knew that me being born here had already made some kind of effect on the Naruto universe. It must have, it's a part of the butterfly effect. I was interacting with people that had big parts- huge- parts in the plot. That alone must have done something. And now I had somehow convinced my grandmother to let Kushina live with us.

I wonder how that will change anything...

Nawaki, who had already left to go home, must be already cleaning out the room. He was moving out of our shared room and moving into the guest room as I had made it clear that Kushina was sleeping in my room. I think he was annoyed at the fact, and a little part of me hoped he was a little jealous too, but he put up an act of being happy about not having to share a room with 'bed-wetter Shi-nee' -which is not true, mind you.

"So Shimi-chan, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Seeing my confused look, Kushina flushes and looks away."I mean I know you want to be a Kunoichi, but don't you want to be more than a Kunoichi?"

"Hm." I never had thought about it, really, but I guess I knew what I wanted. "I want to be a famous Kunoichi like my sister. Maybe even better than Tsu-nee, actually. What about you, Kushina-chan?"

"Didn't you hear my speech on my first day?" She looked confused now, and it's my turn to blush while chuckling sheepishly.

"I was kinda late that day so I didn't." I knew what she wanted to be, but I still wanted to hear it for myself in person.

"I want to become Hokage." She says and I see the seriousness in her purple eyes and I can't help but smile at her.

"It seems all the people I am around wants to be Hokage." I sigh, seeing the look of confusion had returned to her features, I elaborate. "Mina-chan wants to be Hokage too."

"Mina-chan...? You mean Minato-kun?" She asks, looking to me for confirmation.

"Mhmm. Aniki too, so it's like you three will be rivals in the future, huh?" I joke, putting my free hand to my chin as I give off the impression of being thoughtful. "I wonder who'll win..."

"I will." I look to the side and see her eyes are on me, and they are filled with determination. My mouth forms into a smile and I let out a giggle.

"I'll cheer you on, Kushina-chan." She seems surprised at my words, her mouth dropping open.

"Eh? You will, dattebane?" Kushina asks, looking doubtful. "B-but aren't you going to help your older brother? Or what about Minato-kun? Don't you know him more longer than you know me? Why choose me?"

"Because you're so cute, that's why, Kushina-chan!" I let my hand wrap around her neck as I rub my cheek against her own. "Cuteness has to win!"

"Shimi-chan! Stop that, dattebane! You're embarrassing me!"

"But that just makes you even cuter!"

"Shimi-chan..." Laughing, I let her go reluctantly. Kushina huffs, glaring at me.

"It's because I think you can do it. Believe me, I know my brother and Minato can do it too, but..." She seems to be waiting to hear what I have to say, so I lean in closer. "There has never been a female Hokage before. And I think you can be the first one."

Leaning away, I see she is surprised by my answer and I watch as she bites her lip while her eyes look downwards, a blush spreading across her chubby cheeks- I just love baby fat, it makes you look so cute!

"D-do you really think I can do it?" She whispers and I blink at her sudden shyness. "Everyone else laughed at me when I said I wanted to become Hokage..."

"Don't listen to those idiots." I snap, and she looks up clearly surprised at my angry tone. I huff, crossing my arms across my chest. "You can be whatever you want to be, Kushina-chan. No one can stop you from doing what you want."

"You're right, dattebane!" She gives me a big grin, causing me to sigh at the cuteness. Shaking my thoughts off, I give the girl a smug smile.

"Of course I'm right. I am older, you know."

"Only by a few months." The Uzumaki counters, bumping her shoulder to mine as a smile comes to her face.

"If you say so."

...'..

I don't regret ever asking grandmother to let Kushina stay with us. It felt less lonely in the compound with the red head. Since she was my age, we hanged out almost all the time and we became close. Close enough that I sometimes wondered if I was closer to her or Minato. Although she caused some ruckus, as she liked to pull pranks, it was still lively around the compound and village.

Due to her hot blooded nature, she usually got into fights with others but after they learned that she now lived with me, they mostly tried to just tease her due to Tsunade-nee's influence of course. But Kushina never did take teasing lightly, and still got into fights. Although most of the children avoided her, Minato and the others still seemed to like her. Not as much as Nawaki though.

He was ecstatic that Kushina was pretty good with Taijutsu and as such usually dragged her away to spar with him, which usually caused us to bicker and Kushina being between our fight clearly feeling uncomfortable. Ryuu seemed to be a little put off by her impulsiveness, and was unbelievably shy around her. Tsunade liked her as she thought the girl reminded her of herself when she was younger and Kushina was one of Tsunade's biggest fans -me being the far most biggest fan- as she looked up to the teenager.

Before I knew it, I was already seven and I had think that I had found the skill that I wanted to major in.

"Boom!" I yell, laughing maniacally as the bomb is set off by Jiraiya. The white haired teen grins at my enthusiasm and I run up to him, eyes wide. "Could you teach me to do that, Jiraiya-san?"

"It depends... Is your chakra control good?" I nod confidently. Over the past year, I had been practicing with Tsunade to try and make my chakra control at least top of my class. It was my second best now, with my speed and intelligence coming in first. "I don't know..."

"Please, Jiraiya Sensei!" This seems to make his ears perk up and I give a smile. "I call you Jiraiya Sensei if you teach me..."

"Call me Jiraiya-sama for a month and you got yourself a deal." He says, a grin on his face.

"Deal."

It wasn't just because I liked Bomb related jutsus and seals. It was because it would help me with saving Nawaki. I couldn't remember clearly, but I had wrote it down; he had died by running into an explosive trap. This was only the first part of my plan; learning every single explosive jutsu, seal and trap, then I could move on to my second course of the plan.

It was risky, but I'll try whatever I can to make sure that my brother lives. Even if it means exposing what I knew, I would do it.

"Ready, Shimi-hime?" Jiraiya clearly saw that I wasn't paying attention, and had started to wave his hand in front of my face to get my attention once again. Grabbing his hand, which was at least two times the size of my own, I nod.

"I'm ready to learn, Jiraiya-sama."

...'...

 **Oh yeah! Shimi-chan is gonna learn sumn badass from a badass and become badass by... IDK :/ Lol**

 **So what you guys think? Was it bad? Good? Was everyone okay? Was any canon character OOC? Is Shimi-chan's personality believable?! PLEASE TELL MEH!**

 **lol So I wanted to thank you guys once again and I have decided -partly- who Shimi-chan will be paired with. BUt I do have one thing to say;**

 **I do not support three persons in a relationship. It was how I was raised and I do feel uncomfortable with the suggestion of Minato being with both Kushina and Shimenawa. So please try and understand that I won't be doing that pairing. It just isn't what I do and I'm sorry but that's just how I am. I'm sorry if I upset or got anyone mad,but that's my decision and I'm sticking by it.**

 **However, any other pairing is welcomed:) It can be shimixKushi or ShimixMina or any other pairing, just post which you feel like it, and I'll choose which I think is best.**

 **Oh! And I think this will be the last chappie of Shimi-chan as a chibi :3 next chappie SHOULD be when Nawaki graduates... You'll just have to see :D Sorry if it is moving slow . I'll try and move more faster from now on kay?**

 **So please review and have a great night, my lovies!**

 **Sorry it took so long to update. Stupid teachers not understanding that now is vacation wants me to attend next week school. The only happy part is that every Form 4 (Grade ten) student has to come too. It's not me alone, hurray! So updates are are gonna be a little slow as I'm also starting lessons too w I hate my school life right now.  
**

 **I'm glad you guys are voting on that (tho it won't be for a long time before Shimi-chan sees anyone romantically) And CatBeats, I'm sorry but I really based Shimi-chan after a female Hashirama actually :3 With Mito's eyes.**

 **Ox King, the timeline is a little jumbled up due to my own stupidity but I'm quite sure I have Minato's age right. He's fifteen years younger than Jiraiya and Tsunade. I think I have Nawaki's age wrong, but I don't intend to change it. Sakumo doesn't have an age on his wiki page, but I put him just a few years younger than Tsunade's generation. Hope I cleared that up.**

 **REVIEW~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five  
**

 ***Does little dance* Let my summer finally begin!**

 **Thanks to all the support, questions will be answered at the end of this chappie, yall!**

 **...'...**

 _"Sis! Watch me!" The little girl squeals as she does a perfect back flip, hands up in the air as her feet are slipped with her right in front and the left at the back. "I'm a gymnastic like you!"  
_

 _"I guess you are, Neah. Watch before you hurt yourself!" A teenager that looked about nineteen, grabs the younger girl before she can twirl into the balance beam she had not too long removed herself from. "I really can't afford to get you hurt, Shimenawa."_

 _"Huh? My name is-" The young girl's eyes blink twice watching as her sister begins to morph. What used to be beautiful brown skin, changed into a far more lighter tone. The once dark brown hair that was held in a tight bun on the very pretty teen changes in a light blonde hair that is pulled into a high ponytail, bangs framing her now more round face along with her eyes changing into a lighter brown. The little girl takes a few steps back as the teenager continues to change._

 _"My name is..."_

 _"Shimenawa."_

 _"Shimenawa."_

"Shimenawa!" My eyes snap open and I glance around. _Where was I? What's going on?_ "Thank Kami! We're gonna be late, dattebane!"

My eyes finally land on a red haired girl that looked no older than nine with rather strange violet eyes. She had a glare settled on me, and I was confused. _Why was she glaring at me?_

"If you don't hurry up, we'll miss Nawaki-kun's graduation." At those words, I feel everything come back to me. Who I was, where I was, what was happening...

"Crap! If I miss his graduation, he'll hate me forever!" It really wasn't a ceremony, just we- as in my family and some of my friends- had decided to wait for the young Senju to appear out of the academy with a blue head band around his head and then we would all go to Ichiraku's- that had opened about three years ago -for the celebration. Nothing much really, and the exam took place in the afternoon but from how the sun no longer entered through my bedroom window, the midday sun had disappeared from when I had come in to take a short nap.

Fixing my hair into the usual tight bun, I fixed the light blue kimono I had picked out to wear today on my self before slipping my sandals on. Kushina was waiting for me on her bed, clearly impatient as ever.

"Why didn't you wake me up more earlier if you didn't want to wait?" I grumble, not really liking her being angry at me. Everyone had already left for the academy, leaving Kushina to wake me up. It just showed how much they didn't like waking me up as I was known for my heavy sleeping habits.

"Because... You needed it." Kushina answers, looking at me. "You've been having those nightmares more recently and it makes you even more tired than usual. You needed your rest."

"Aw, were you worried about me, Kushina-chan?" The Uzumaki growls as I try to latch on on her, but she effectively moves away to make me miss my chance. I pout at her. She gives me a warning glance before continuing to walk on ahead.

What she had said was true. Events from my past have now been occurring in my dreams, making them into nightmares that have me jumping out of my sleep and naps in cold sweats. Father and Mother are beginning to worry about it, while Grandmother seems to think I should visit the Yamanakas if they begin to become too intense for me. At first I was against it, what if they probe my mind and finds out what I've been hiding all these years?

The thought makes me shudder.

But what if I ask them to seal them? They could do that at least, right? But they might find out what...

A tug on my sleeve has me looking to find Minato had appeared out of nowhere, making me let out a shriek. The blonde moves back, surprised by my scream, but gives me a wary look.

"Are you okay?" he asks, as I place a hand over chest where my heart beats frantically. Kushina had stopped in her tracks to look back. She seemed surprised as me to see Minato appear out of nowhere from the way her eyes widen at the sight of the blonde.

"Are you gonna ask that after startling me like that?" Seeing my rare serious look, Minato blushes while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, whispering a low apology to me. Shaking my head in exasperation, I give him a grin. "And I'm fine."

It seemed that Minato was actually heading to the academy also and spotted us and decided to sneak up on us. I swear he hangs around Nawaki too much. Either way, together we continue our walk to the academy. We immediately spot my parents and what looks like a bored Tsunade leaning against one of the trees situated in front of the red building.

"Had a nice nap?" Mother's teasing tone has me pouting as she ruffles my head, making a few strands of hair fall out of the bun on my head.

"She better have. Do you know how long it took for me to wake her up, Ema-san?" Kushina huffs, crossing her hands across her chest her cheeks puffing out from the huff. I laugh sheepishly while swaying on my feet as father looks to me, an eyebrow raised.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asks. I could see everyone was now waiting for my answer. Tsunade even looked up from the little game she had with a stray thread from her Chuunin jacket to hear my answer, mother's usually kind face took on a nervous look awaiting my answer as Minato and Kushina waits, concern clear on their faces.

"...It wasn't a nightmare this time." I say, not looking to see what their reactions were. "It just was... uncomfortable." _'Guilty'_ I add on in my head, casting Tsunade a look which makes her face furrow in confusion.

I did feel guilt as I sometimes do compare Tsunade to my past life's older sister sometimes. It's just that with her tough way of showing love to her siblings and family sometimes reminded me of... Shani. So I shouldn't be surprised about my dream. But I didn't want to mix the two up. I didn't want to mix my old family with my new one.

Everyone was silent as if they could read that I didn't want to talk about it. It didn't take long for Nawaki to appear, bringing everyone back to the reason we were gathered in front of the academy. The wide grin across his face as he showed off the blue headband tied around his head makes me smile. His smile was just that infectious. And I was glad for the distraction.

"That test was so easy, I could've passed it with my eyes closed." Nawaki boasts, hands set behind his head as he leaned back slightly to let him have a better view of the setting sun. I could practically hear everyone roll their eyes at his words, including me.

"It didn't look like that during the written part of the exam." Ryuu comments from beside him, also sporting a head band tied around his neck. Everyone laughs at the dark haired boy's comment as Nawaki gives his best friend a glare, which Ryuu ignores silently continuing to eat.

"Either way, I'm glad you passed, Nawaki-nii." I say, giving him a side-way hug. For once he doesn't push me away, loudly exclaiming that he isn't a baby anymore, and instead just gives me a grin. Everyone goes back to eating and my eyes return to the bowl of salted ramen. I could feel my smile slip ever so slightly.

Although Nawaki wasn't twelve yet, he could still go on the mission that could end his life any minute. The thought has me biting my lip. I could have changed something even if I didn't do anything to the fate of my brother. And although I had a plan, I couldn't help but think that it might fail.

...'...

"...What?" I somehow sounded like Chōza right then and there and maybe my face expression must have reminded Nawaki of the Akimichi heir. My brother raises an eyebrow at my look and words, clearly not understanding my reaction.

"I said my new sensei is Sakumo-san." I knew what he had said, it's just that...

"Wow." Kushina, who sat beside me in the house, exclaims. "Isn't that one of the famous Jounin in Konohagakure?"

"Yep!" It seems that my brother was quite psyched about the idea of the famous White Fang becoming his teacher. "But I had really wanted Orochimaru-san to become my teacher."

He might not know it, but I wished the opposite. At least this time, I knew that my brother wasn't going to be killed on his twelfth birthday and Orochimaru isn't his sensei. Nawaki was safe.

For now.

...'...

This wasn't suppose to happen. This shouldn't be happening, not now. I wasn't ready for this. My hands grip the edge of the bench, eyes staring at the tiled flooring of the hospital trying to ignore the stinging of my eyes. I could smell the disinfectant of the hallways and the bustling around me has me squeezing my eyes closed.

I feel a hand clasping my shoulder and opening my eyes and looking to my left, sitting curled into my side is my older brother, his brown eyes filled with tears as they spilled over. Somehow he stops by just wiping his eyes and giving me a half smile.

"Kaa-san wouldn't want you to be sad, Shi-nee."

"But you're crying too." I gesture to his face which he wipes again and scowls at the tears in his hands. He looks up at me and I see his bottom lip was trembling. He wanted to be strong for me, his little sister. Not wanting to see him crying any more because I feel like I would start crying, I bury my face into his shoulder.

"I brought some water, dattebane." Kushina's voice sounds soft and I look up from my brother's shoulder to see her usual bright purple eyes are now sad and kind of dim. I didn't like seeing the young Uzumaki like that. Nawaki mutters a quiet thanks and takes the glass from her and takes a sip. She holds the second glass to me and I shake my head, but stop seeing her slight glare.

Reluctantly, I take a sip of the water to find out that I was honestly thirsty. In a few seconds, the glass is empty and my once hoarse throat is feeling once more. Father finally appears and I can't help but notice that his usual stern face is devoid of any emotion as he ushers us out of the hospital. I couldn't blame him for his silence when I had asked if we will be able to see mother before they bury her. And I couldn't blame him for his harsh tone upon answering that no, we will not be seeing her.

His wife had just died. I understood as it was my mother. So why did I feel so shut out when he said that?

Upon reaching our home, it is silent as father disappears into his room followed by Nawaki who decides he needed some alone time. Kushina and I are left standing in the living room. She shifts on her feet before looking at me, her eyes softening upon seeing how I must look right now.

"You look distressed. Do you want me to-"

"Kusina-chan, I'm going out for a little bit. Please, excuse me." I didn't mean to cut her off or not to wait for her answer, I just needed to get out of that house for a moment.

Why was I so sad? I mean, yes, she was my birth mother. But she wasn't my real mother. She didn't have bleached blonde hair and brown eyes. She didn't like wearing dresses as she thought they were too girly for her taste. She didn't make that pretty dress for my first date.

So why was I now slamming through people with tears ready to slip down my cheeks at the thought of never seeing the soft woman anymore? Why did it hurt when I thought about never getting to wear the kimonos that she usually bought for me? Why did it make me feel like screaming 'why?!' to the sky just because I wouldn't be able to smell her jasmine perfume on her soft alabaster skin any longer or feel her comforting hugs and embraces?

"Shimi-chan, what are you-" I don't let Minato finish when I slam into his small body with enough force to send us onto the floor. It was only luck that I was able to catch the ten year old's familiar yellow hair between the crowd of children at the playground. I knew he would be here due to him telling me of the little chore he was given to look after the young ones at the playground today.

"M-minato..." I finally let the tears go as they drop onto his astonished face. He blinks seeing the tears and frowns before sitting up as I let myself sit on the grass. My hands cover my eyes as I bawl them out, not caring of the people or children around me found it childish. "K-kaa-san... she's gone. She's gone! She didn't even wait for my e-eleventh birthday! Sh-she just... It hurts so much, Minato. It hurts so much! W-hat am I going to do?!"

I don't know what he was thinking, but I find myself being enveloped in a hug and not even freezing up, I return it. Maybe it was because Minato was a good listener or my closest friend that had me telling everything that happened to mother, how she got sick and since no one could understand why or what made her sick, they couldn't cure her. It had been going on for awhile now, a year before she finally died unexpectedly. So abrupt that at first, I had not felt anything not until we were called to the hospital. Father didn't want us to see the body, and now that I thought about it, maybe I didn't want to see how she looked before she died. I didn't want my last image of the woman who birthed me into this world to be of a bony corpse due to her not being able to eat.

"It's going to be okay." Minato says, petting my hair and giving me a smile. My now half swollen eyes narrow at the words and he must have seen it, because he continued. "It's going to get better. I'm sure Ema-san wouldn't want you crying over her so much. She would want you to move on, Shimi-chan."

It felt so embarrassing having to hear those words because I knew that was what I had to do. I knew those words well. It was the words I had told others a lot back in my old world when someone close to them had died. So I should have told myself that instead of running to a ten year old to let him say those words to me when I already know what I had to say.

But I was glad Minato was there to tell me those words. Because, maybe I needed someone to tell me those words instead of letting myself say them.

...'...

The funeral took place a week after when Tsunade was able to make it home. It seems that the Second Shinobi War had been going on but was now full out, making the teenager even more vacant at home. She was given time off to attend the funeral and it was one of the rare times where I could see her so broken. She had held onto Kimi, a close friend who had been introduced to us a year prior, tears streaming down her face as they lowered mother's body into the ground.

Three days afterward, she was shipped off back to the battlefield, leaving myself to take care of the household. Grandmother was a huge help with teaching me how to cook and keep the house clean. Kushina also helped in anyway she could, and since Nawaki was busy with his team training, I was grateful for the extra pair of hands.

Father had rejoined the force as an active Jounin after a week of weeping, and I hardly saw the man around any more. It usually felt lonely in the large home with just me and Kushina. Sakumo, though always came over for dinner with the rest of Nawaki's team and it felt better. I was relieved that I was given this chance to become acquainted with the future famous White Fang. He was in all honestly a very humbled man with an obsession for sweets.

Minato was also always there to help and often was seen around the house when not training. The others usually came and visited, Shikaku with his teasing and Choza with his snacks, Inoichi with his shy adorableness, Mikoto with her annoying yet warm personality and Ryuu's soft and gentle voice. Sometimes I would just sit back and watch as they all grew around me. I was honestly scared for each one of them, even if I knew they would be alright throughout this whole ordeal.

The dreaded day finally came when Nawaki became twelve, yet I wasn't so anxious now as I wished my brother a happy birthday and give him a new dark blue coat. Tsunade had made it home for his birthday, but father could not make it. We still enjoyed ourselves with Jiraiya and Orochimaru visiting -though I kept my distance from the snake man. Tsunade give Nawaki the famous necklace that belonged to our Grandfather and I couldn't help but smile at the rare scene of my older sister's softness which she kept solely for us.

The next day, she had to leave along with Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

"Don't forget to look over those new explosive tags I gave you!" I had begun to use explosive tags through my training after Jiraiya deemed me fit enough to handle them on my own.

"Me me proud in your exams, Shimi-chan!"

"I will!" The reminder of my coming up examination had my stomach turning over, but I still continued to smile as I waved the three off from the gate leading out of Konohagakure.

"Bye, Nee-chan!" Nawaki yells, waving after the blonde haired girl who returns the wave before she disappears down the trail. I let out a sigh before turning to my brother who looks at me with a grin.

"It seems it's just the two of us." I murmur, giving him a grin.

"Yeah... Wanna go terrorize some kids?" He asks, his smile widening into a wicked grin.

"Minato would kill me if I try something like that." I say, horrified by his suggestion.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes!"

...'...

"Shimenawa, can you tell me why you're late?" The narrowed gaze of Arata Sensei has me shifting on my feet as I rubbed my arm sheepishly.

"I was training?" It was true as I had stayed up all night trying to find a way to incorporate my love for bombs into my taijutsu. It wasn't easy as I had thought as I didn't just want to place them on weapons and throw them at my targets. I wanted to be able to fight along side it. And since I didn't know how to do that, I had stayed up all night brainstorming.

"Just find your seat, Shimenawa."

"Shimi-chan, call me Shimi-chan." I mutter under my breath but make my way to my seat beside a rather curious Minato.

"What could have you training so hard that you didn't get any sleep?" The blonde whispered as Arata sensei continued with his lecture, I could see that he was looking at the bags under my eyes and I can't help but think how good his eyes were as they weren't all that noticeable when I had left the house this morning.

"Trying to come up with a fighting style that can make me stay alive while using my bombs." I whisper back and seeing his incredulous look, I continue. "What? I told you I liked bombs."

"You're impossible, Shimi-chan."

"I know, that's why you hang around me, Mina-chan."

...'...

 **I'm disappointed in this chappie but I'm rushing to write it out because i honestly have lessons in half an hour . I promise next chappie will be longer and will explain anything you might not understand.**

 **Shimi-chan will not be a mokuton user... There's a reason for that she just isn't going to have it because firstly, I think it's just too... you know over powerful. And secondly, I wouldn't know how to explain how she'll use it in battle as I have already decided on her specialty and such... Hope you don't mind**

 **Nawaki was twelve when he first went in I think and died as soon as he entered. I used the simple 'butterfly effect' to make a few adjustments to make him not be on Orochimaru's team and won't be going on the original mission that gets him killed.**

 **I wish you guys will review on how this chappie is because the first part I want to know to know what you guys think about Shimi chan having flash backs.**

 **Okay... How was it? Review please!**

 **Anyway questions...**

 **Malakkhaled: Butterfly effect is the small changes to a seemingly unrelated thing or condition (also known as an initial condition) that affects large, complex systems... Like for example Shimi-chan being born. She wasn't supposed to be born and so, since she is, things will change even if she doesn't know it without her doing anything... Hope that made sense?  
**

 **ShugoYuki123: Yep. He was on his team in the canon plot. But I changed that :D**

 **So... anymore questions feel free to P.M me or put it in your reviews. I'll try to answer all, kay?**

 **I'm disappointed in this chappie but I'm rushing to write it out because i honestly have lessons in half an hour . I promise next chappie will be longer and will explain anything you might not understand**

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six  
**

 **Sorry for the late update... Going through hard times as my oldest sister died just the other day...  
**

 **100 reviews! Thanks guys :)**

 **Shout out to Saku hyuuga for being my 100th reviewer :)**

 **...'...**

"So why do I have to do it?" I try not to scowl at the question and instead put on a fake smile while turning to the perm haired girl once again who gives me a glare. "Don't you have your _friends_ to practice with?"

"They're busy." Shifting into a fighting stance, I motion for her to do so as well. Mairu sighs but lowers her hands and begins with one of katas used for starting. "I just want to test something out."

She's the first one to throw a punch and I quickly dodge it, getting in closer to her but she takes a step back before her left leg reaches up to knock me down. I move to the side, eyes watching her hands as they loosen out and Mairu puts herself into another kata with her palms outstretched with her feet slightly spaced.

I wasn't really good with Taijutsu, it was one of my weaknesses, so when she began to move quickly trying to swipe at me I couldn't keep the frown from appearing on my face. Mairu could see it and a smug look comes to her face as she dodges a weak punch courtesy of me.

"Let me guess, Taijutsu isn't your thing, is it?" I don't answer and it seems she wasn't waiting for one as she continues. "Too bad as it is my-"

I don't let her continue and instead quickly remove a piece of paper from my pocket of my short kimono, pulsing some chakra into it while slapping it on her. She furrows her brows in confusion before they widen as she tries to remove the paper.

"G-get this off of me-" A small explosion is heard and red powder fills the air. Taking the advantage, I move in and with a round house kick, bring her down where I promptly saddle her with a folded fist to her face, awaiting her next move. She is still coughing from the powder and I await the powder to quickly settle so that she can see.

"Y-you tricked me!" I can't help but roll my eyes. Getting up from off of her, I reach to give her a hand but the girl just pushes it away and gets to her feet, her face slightly red from all the coughing she had done. "T-that wasn't fair! It was a Taijutsu match!"

"I never said anything about a Taijutsu match, you just assumed it was because of my lack of weapons." I say, removing the goggles from my face. I had been wearing them throughout the fight so that when I actually used the powder, it wouldn't get into my eyes. It may be ordinary powder, but I was just testing how convenient they were against the bomb. Seems I should try it out with some pepper powder too...

"That's why you wore that ridiculous goggles, wasn't it?!" She points at the pair of clear goggles in my hands. "That's why it didn't affect you!"

"Wow, you really are smart, Mairu-chan." It didn't take my cousin long to just stomp away, clearly angry at what I had did. I really didn't see why it made her angry, we were just having a spar...

Sighing, I push the goggles on back and make them slip down around my neck. I was sweaty and the hits that Mairu had landed on my small form hurt.

"I should go take a bath..."

* * *

After my bath, I felt better yet the pain from the little spar hadn't yet gone away. This leaves me groaning in the living room, where Kushina had just appeared in. At first, she just ignored the the loud groans but a little after five minutes, she had snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" She wasn't yet irritated, so I guess I had not annoyed her with my constant groaning so instead I decide to answer her question.

"I had a spar with Mairu-chan." The sound of the girl's name has Kushina scowling slightly. She didn't really get along with the young Senju seeing as she usually stopped her pranks in the compound, leaving Kushina to always just prank her. It had been awhile since she had pulled a prank though...

"Who won?"

"Me of course." Seeing her questioning look, I elaborate. "I blasted her with some red powder and knocked her down."

At first, Kushina was silent before the quiet living room is filled with her loud laughing. I feel a grin coming to my face at the sound. She always had that way of making you laugh along with her whenever she did. It was gift that I wished that I had. It would be useful for when I pull a joke that no one got.

"T-that... That's hilarious when I picture it, dattebane!" She settles down a little before a gleam comes to her eyes. "You think you could make more of those bombs, Shimi-chan?"

"What did you have in mind?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Bombing up Konohagakure."

"Hm... Let's do it." I didn't enjoy pranks as much as the red head, but I didn't have anything to do so...

After collecting a few of the ready made bombs from my room, I follow after the now grinning Kushina.

It didn't take too long for us to be causing so much trouble in the village that three Chuunin officers were now chasing after us. They were especially angry due to our latest trick of using the bombs to color their hair. All three now sported green hair, which must hav confused the persons who stepped out of the way to let the three young men continue running.

Who has green hair, anyway?

Kushina didn't help matters with her loud laughter and taunting, I could see where Naruto got that from. But it still was adorable. They didn't chase us for long as we had slipped through an alleyway and quickly scaled the wall before waiting fro them to pass us. They did and I had to keep my hand across Kushina's mouth to keep her from laughing to give away our cover.

"That was awesome, dattebane! Let's do it again!" I give her an exasperated look which she ignores as we make our way back to the Senju compound. The sun was already setting, which meant that Nawaki would be home and Minato would have finished his training with Taro. It seemed the man had wanted to help the blonde get good grades, not that Minato already has good grades, so that he could pass the graduation exam.

The thought of graduating and being a Genin has my stomach doing a back flip. I was excited and yet I was anxious. I wondered about what would happen, what else had I changed and who I was to be paired off with in a team.

"Let's visit Mito-obaasan." I suggest, the site of the Senju gate coming in focus just a way ahead of us. Kushina nods, showing that she agreed.

Most of the time grandmother was found in our company when we weren't in the academy. Kushina was close to her seeing as they were related and they usually talked about sealing and other things, which I usually just don't pay attention to. Grandmother thought since I was into bombs and such, I should at least learn a few fuinjutsu tricks with them.

I knew that bombs were a part of the sealing arts, but I haven't settled on the idea of learning anything other than bombs on the matter. Maybe grandmother was right. Maybe in time I would give in to the sealing arts and learn it.

Besides, Kushina was learning it also.

* * *

Minato did visit us the next day where we spent most of the time just lounging around the compound. Kushina had made dumplings and of course I ate the majority of them, leaving the two to argue over my big appetite.

We then later went to the play ground. Although we were old enough not to be going there, I still enjoyed swinging on the swings.

"Ne, Mina-chan remember when I met you here?" I ask the blonde as Kushina continued to push me back every time I cam back down. Minato wrinkles his nose slightly at the nickname but gives me a slight smile afterwards.

"Yes. You were playing on the swing set by yourself." He says, sitting on the swing next to me yet not making any move to push off from the ground. "Kushina-chan, Shimi-chan was actually a really silent girl before I talked to her that day."

"Really? I can't believe that." I look backwards to see the teasing smile on her face and I halfheartedly give her a glare which she sticks her tongue out at. "Shimi-chan actually being quiet for more then a few seconds has to be a dream!"

"I'll have you know I can stay quiet for a day!" Both laugh as I let out a huff, stopping the swing with my feet. Looking toward them, I watch as they start a conversation over the probability of me actually staying silent.

I couldn't believe these two were actually going to be the parents of the future savior of the world. If I didn't have my knowledge, I would have laughed at the idea. Kushina, who was known for impulsively starting fights with almost everyone, actually being the mother and Minato, who was shy around new people, being the father.

Actually when I think about it, they could be. It's just that they were young now.

"Kushina-chan, Minato-kun," They both look to me hearing their names being called and I give them a big grin. "We'll be friends forever, right?"

"Of course, Shimi-chan." Minato gives me a smile which I can't help but admit is too adorable for his own good.

"What kind of question is that, dattebane? We will and you'll be my secretary when I become Hokage!" Kushina gives me a huff, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Eh? I don't want to be a secretary. Let Minato become that."

"U-uh but I'm becoming Hokage."

"Ha! In your dreams, girly! I'm gonna become Hokage!"

And just like that, the two are once again at it. It was a usual banter between the two at which one would become Hokage. Everyone usually sighed and left them at it. I actually liked it, seeing them interact like that. It just showed that they weren't just a couple from the Anime, but actually two people.

It showed they had a history together before becoming married in the future.

I could feel the feeling creeping up on me at the thought of the future. About the two of them dying... I knew better than to think that the 'butterfly effect' would actually save them alone. I would have to take action. I would have to do something to save my two friends. Best friends.

Because I would rather die than to see the two of them lose their lives to such a fate

...'...

"Congrats, Shi-nee!" I'm thrust into a bone crushing hug done by none other than Nawaki, my older brother. I could hear the chuckles as I quickly wrap my arms tightly around him and let him receive one that might just be a little more painful. But he doesn't complain and instead I relish in the once in blue moon public show of affection that Nawaki lets out.

He finally lets go and has a big grin on his face that makes my smile widen even more.

"Thanks, aniki!" You see, not too long ago I had passed the graduation exam and now I own a blue headband that was tied securely around my head. At the moment, we were situated in our compound where my other friends, that I'm not surprised, passed. We had decided to keep a little party for our graduation and invited almost everyone. Even Uncle Ryo made it, and for once he wasn't drunk!

Everyone was laughing and chatting while congratulating all of the graduates. Tsunade couldn't have made it home in time, neither Jiraiya or Orochimaru. Father... he had only ruffled my hair while giving me a quiet congrats before slipping away back to wherever he went. I didn't get to dwell too much to my father's detachment as everyone had arrived then, but thinking now, it had been going on ever since mother died.

"What's with the frowning, enjoy yourself, Shimenawa." I look up to see Mikoto had somehow appeared beside me and that Nawaki had disappeared in the small crowd of people in our home. The young Uchiha had grown out of her rather snappish behavior towards me -maybe because Minato clearly asked her to try and be friends with me- and was actually trying not to say too many insults. She truly was a nice and friendly girl under that snobbish attitude she exhibited.

"Just thinking over some stuff." I ignore her full use of my name and instead move to the sofa where I take a seat. Giving me a look, Mikoto sighs before taking a seat beside me.

"If this is about tomorrow, I'll hit you." At first, I'm confused by her statement until I remembered how anxious I had been when we were discussing who would be on which team. It seems, I was very nervous as the others were kind of worried as I was known not to worry about anything. But I couldn't help it if I thought that I might have changed something.

"No, no. It's nothing about that." Mikoto raises an eyebrow, but shrugs it off.

"What are you two sitting around for?" Huffs Kushina, who stood before us a blue headband also tied proudly around her head. "This really isn't a party if you don't mingle."

And like that, I was toed off to entertain my guests.

...'...

For as long as Minato has known Shimenawa Senju, one thing he knew for sure. Shimenawa was never nervous about anything. Not even when waiting on the scores for tests that might make her stay a grade behind, Shimenawa was always the one to bring up people spirits. Especially Kushina's, so it kind of confused him when the two showed up the following day prior to their small party, with Kushina towing in a sweaty Shimenawa.

"Is she alright?" Shimenawa didn't seem to even focus on him when Kushina put her right next to him before sliding in also, making Shimenawa end up in the middle. He waves a hand in front of her face to which she didn't respond to at all. "She's not focusing. Is hearing about us being split up really all that bad, Shimi-chan?"

Kushina was about to answer, when Shimenawa all but snapped at the precise moment.

"Of course it's bad! I doubt I'll be on the same team with you guys and the thought of not being on the same team with you..." The sight of tears threatening to be let loose has Minato sweating. How was he suppose to handle this?

"Don't worry, if you're not on my or Kushina-chan's team, you might be paired with..." His eyes swept across the room filled with the other graduates. There weren't many that Shimenawa really talked to, and those who she did were girls. Teams usually had only one girl on the team.

"I don't want to be put on a team with anybody else though." Her tears had somehow vanished -he really didn't know how that happened- and the dark haired girl now sported a pout.

"Stop acting so bratty, dattebane!" Kushina snaps, clearly annoyed with the girl's whining. Letting out a sigh, Kushina calms herself down seeing as she was attracting attention. "Whatever team you are one doesn't matter. We'll still be friends, right?"

"Y-yeah. Of course we will." Minato gives Shimenawa a smile but it falters seeing something unknown flash across her eyes. An emotion he couldn't quite decipher. It somehow looked wrong on her with how mature it seemed.

"Alright class, settle down." The sound of Arata Sensei's voice has the young blonde looking to the front where their teacher stood with a slight smile on his face. "First, I would like to congratulate you all on graduating on becoming Shinobi of our village. As you know, you are now Genin..."

His speech went on to clarify their status as fresh Shinobi who were known as Genin and that they would be split into teams of three who were lead by an elite Shinobi, who were Jounin. Minato knew that almost everyone in the room knew this already and their teacher was just taking a precaution by still reminding them.

"I will now announce the members of each team." Minato saw from the corner of his eye how Shimenawa tensed up, giving her a tap on the shoulder to reassure her, he refocuses on the names being called.

"Squad Four; Jun Tate, Mikoto Uchiha and Naoki Kurusawa." Looking around, Minato spots the young Uchiha girl who seems not really happy with her team. "Squad Five; Kizashi Haruno, Mebuki Kanata and Tomio Tate."

A loud yell has not only Minato looking around, but Shimenawa and Kushina too. A light blonde haired girl stood, with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Arata-sensei, why does Haruno have to be on my team?!" Her finger points to the back of her where a surprised Kizashi just stares at her finger that was only a few inches from his face.

"Kanata-chan, please take a seat." Arata Sensei lets out a sigh, Minato thought that the Chuunin knew he would be interrupted sometime in his speech. "The team placements are final. I do not have the authority to change them, so you will just have to get along with Haruno-kun. Please don't interrupt me again."

At his final words, everyone cowers at the dark look that always inhabits their teacher's face when he was angry with them. The whole class nods, even though his words were only meant for the young blonde.

"Alright, let's continue," Mebuki huffs, but retakes her seat while crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "Team Six; Eiji Sarutobi, Kushina Uzumaki and Goro Akane."

Looking over to the red head, he sees her give a determined nod to a young man that was a few seats behind. Shimenawa lets out a sigh, that has Minato turning his attention to her. The young Senju gives him a smile before she claps a hand on Kushina's shoulders with a wide grin. Kushina rolls her eyes but returns the big grin with one of her own.

"Team Seven; Minato Namikaze," At the sound of his name, Minato looks to the front where his teacher continues to read from his podium. "Kimi Sato and Kazuki Shimura."

He could feel it, the disappointment at not having either of his closer friends on his team. Yes, he knew both Kimi and Kazuki, they were both friendly and seemed nice, but...

Looking over to Shimenawa, who clutches her plain red kimono top between her hands with a slight pout to her lips, Minato frowns seeing that her attention wasn't toward him but instead to the front. From the way she was shaking her legs, he could see how anxious she was.

 _'But they're not my best friend...'_

"Team Eight; Hizashi Hyūga, Shimenawa Senju and Hiashi Hyūga." Arata knew before he could move on, he would have a outburst from the young Senju, but he is surprised by taking a quick glance, that she was too shocked to move. He'd never seen Shimenawa so out of place before, like she was now. It was actually nice for a change to see her stumped. A teacher shouldn't feel that way, but he couldn't help the smug look. "Team Nine..."

...'...

Shimenawa couldn't listen anymore. She couldn't at all. She was genuinely surprised by this turn of events. She had really thought it would have been different due to her being here, but it seems that nothing has changed and she was relieved. She may not have known what team Minato or Kushina was on in canon, but at least she wasn't on either.

Her stomach squeezes at the thought but she ignores it and instead focuses on the two long haired young boys that sat in their usual seats to the front. Shimenawa really didn't expect to be on the same team as the Hyūga twins, but she guessed she couldn't really complain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Looking over to Kushina, she sees that the red head had leaned in to whisper to her. She could feel the concern coming off of the Uzumaki, and can't help but smile.

"I'm going to be fine." She looks over to Minato and nods reassuringly. "Really, guys. I'm going to be fine."

She really was going to be okay. All she had to do, was make sure she does what she has to do to become stronger so that she can help in the future.

So that she can rewrite at least this little part of the story.

...'...

 **I'm so sorry it took so long to come out and then it wasn't even long enough to compensate . Sowie guys... Either way what did you guys think? What about team placements?**

 **You'll be meeting their sensei's in the next chapter along with some interaction ^_^**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **So so? How was it? Any good?**

 **Graduation next chapter :D Look forward to meet more characters too ::3**

 **REVIEW~!**


End file.
